The Pharaoh's Tale
by BloodRedPhantom
Summary: After an accidental mishap at the local antique shop, Kagome found a weird Egyptian book in her bag: "The Pharaoh's Tale" is what the title read. When she decided to inspect the peculiar book, a tugging sensation came over her body before sucking her into the worn pages of the book and sending her 3000 years back in time to ancient Egypt. Full Summary Inside. [Hiatus]
1. The Mysterious Book

**Red:** I'm SORRY! I know I shouldn't start another story, but this one has been on my mind. (;^;) I just have to write it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **IMPORTANT:** Kagome did not travel to Feudal Era Japan in this fic, but some of the characters will still be in this story.

 **Summary:** After an accidental mishap at the local antique shop, Kagome found a weird Egyptian book in her bag: _The Pharaoh's Tale_ is what the title read. When she decided to inspect the peculiar book, a tugging sensation came over her body before sucking her into the worn pages of the book and sending her 3000 years back in time to ancient Egypt.

Kagome originally wanted to find a way back to her time, but then she was confronted by Ra, the Egyptian God of the Sun, who told her that since she has added herself to the tale, she must now finish it by helping the future Pharaoh claim his throne. She was reluctant to do it, but Ra said if she didn't she would be cursed for the rest of her life, even if she found a way out of the book.

Now with the limited knowledge of Egyptian history and language on her side, Kagome must find a way to aid the future Pharaoh, while trying to find a way home.

* * *

 **The Pharaoh's Tale**

 **Chapter One: The Mysterious Book**

A teenage girl ran frantically down the sidewalk of her neighborhood wearing the uniform of the local high school. "Oh no! I can't believe it's my first day at this new school and I'm late!" she reprimanded herself as she began banging herself on the head in stupidity.

While she was hitting herself, she did not see the tree in front of her before it was too late. "Oof!" Kagome hit the tree straight on and fell backward on her butt, her books and supplies falling out of her bookbag. Once her head stopped spinning, Kagome looked down at her scattered supplies with surprise. "Today is just not my day…" she muttered sadly as she began collecting her things.

A hand held one of her books in front of her face. "Here," a sweet voice said. Kagome looked up to see a pretty girl with brunette hair in a ponytail holding her book out to her.

Kagome took it, graciously. "Thanks." She gave the kind girl a smile before picking up the rest of her stuff from the ground and putting it in her pack. After everything was in the correct place, she stood up and patted her clothes to get off any dirt that got on her. "Thanks again. My name is Kagome. What is yours?" she asked.

"My name is Sango!" the girl told her with a smile. "I was on my way to school when I suddenly saw you run into that tree." Sango laughed at the memory.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "I'm not always this clumsy or ditzy," she tried to defend herself. "It's just today is my first day at my new school, so I guess I'm nervous or something."

Sango got an excited look on her face. "I thought so! I saw your uniform. It's the same as mine," she pointed out excitedly.

Kagome took in the girl's appearance, and sure enough, she was wearing the same uniform as her. "So we could be classmates?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" The two of them heard the first bell of the school ring, meaning they had ten minutes before the gates closed. "We better hurry or we're going to end up being detention-mates instead." Sango then quickly turned and started running towards the school with Kagome not far behind her.

"I'm so sorry for making you late," Kagome apologized. "It is wasn't for me, you would already be at school."

Sango looked back at her with a smile. "Nah, it's okay. It's not like this is the first time I've been late. There were times where my little brother had gotten sick and I had to make him breakfast before having to run to school. I was almost late on those days too," she told Kagome.

"Almost? How did you make it to class?" Kagome asked in between taking breaths of air. She was not used to having to run at top speed for this long.

"Yeah. I'm on the track team, so running is what I'm good at." Now that she mentioned it, Kagome noticed how Sango seemed fine even though they've already been running for five minutes at top speed. She was barely sweating and didn't even seem the least out of breath. "Plus…" she continued to say. "I know a shortcut," she said while giving Kagome a wink. Sango looked down at her wristwatch. "And by the looks of it, we might need to use it today."

A fat, stern-looking women stood at the front of the gates of the school while looking at her pocket watch. "5…4…3…2…1… All right! Everyone outside the gates is officially late!" she screamed at the many students still trying to make their way to the school. "Everyone here better meet me in my office stat! And don't even try to get out of this. My memory is impeccable and I _will_ remember your face and find you," she threatened.

Sango and Kagome were hiding behind a nearby tree when the women began screaming at the students. "What are we going to do, Sango? We can't go through the front gate now without getting caught," Kagome said, worriedly.

Sango turned to her with a glint in her eyes. "Follow me." Sango quickly made her way to the side of the school where it was clear of the street and covered in trees. Kagome tried to look out for anyone just in case they needed to run from another teacher.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Sango easily jump up onto the wall that surrounded the school. "Come on, Kagome" Sango called from the top. "It's not as hard as it looks. Just throw your bag over the top and then climb." After giving her that advice, Sango dropped to the bottom on the other side.

Kagome looked at the wall. "Yeah…easier said than done…" Unlike Sango, Kagome was not the most athletic person out there. She could run, sure, but not for very long. The only sport she ever did was archery, and that didn't really require her to have to run around or climb things.

Kagome looked at the wall again. "Well…here goes nothing." With that said, she made sure her bag was zipped shut before throwing it over the top of the wall. She then put her hands at the top of the wall and tried to pull herself up as much as she could. After she got half of her body up, she threw her leg over the top to try to snag it and help her pull herself the rest of the way up. After a few minutes, she finally got herself up onto the wall. Out of excitement at what she accomplished, Kagome threw her hands into the air. "Yes! I did it!"

"Ahem!" After hearing the voice of the fat administrator from earlier, Kagome lost her balance and fell off the wall, landing on her back with her feet against the wall.

"Ow…" she groaned.

"Miss! What do you think you were doing?!" the women screeched.

Kagome was still a bit disoriented, but she understood what the woman was asking. "Uh…getting to class…?"

The woman put her hands on her hips while leaning a bit closer to her form on the ground. "And what class might that be?"

Kagome's head finally stopped spinning as she looked at the woman standing over her. "I actually don't know, ma'am. I just transferred here," she replied meekly.

The women adjusted the glasses on her nose. "A new student and already causing trouble and breaking the rules." She took out a clipboard and began writing something down. "I'll be seeing you later today. Don't be late, Miss…"

"Higurashi, ma'am."

The woman wrote something else down, which Kagome guessed was her name. "Right, Miss Higurashi. I better see you after school today _or else_." With those final words, the plumb woman left.

Kagome watched her leave and let out a sigh. "Great. First day here and I already got in trouble…" Kagome decided to stay there for a little longer. She was already late anyway so a few more minutes wouldn't make a huge difference. _Today is definitely not my day…_

* * *

"I'm sorry I had to leave you this morning. I was in a hurry to get to track," Sango apologized to the sad girl walking next to her who was slumped over and still depressed from the morning's events.

"I don't blame you, Sango," Kagome replied. "If only I was quicker at getting over the top of that wall and didn't shout out, I probably would've been able to get away."

Sango gave her new friend a sympathetic smile. "At least we have some classes together. That's good for something, right?"

"Yeah, that is pretty good," Kagome agreed, but still looked a bit upset.

Sango couldn't help but feel bad for the new girl. "So what did Mrs. Watanabe say to you anyway?" she asked her.

Kagome let out another sigh. "She said she was going to let me off the hook this time since I was new to the school, but she threatened me saying if it happens again she was going to make me stay behind and clean the school halls."

Sango made a pained face. "Ouch… That does not sound like fun. This school is huge."

"Yeah, that's why I have to make sure that—"

"It doesn't happen again?" Sango cut in.

"No," Kagome winked at her. "I have to make sure not to get caught again."

Sango laughed at her words and threw an arm around her new friend. "Kagome, I feel like this is the start to a wonderful friendship, don't you think?" Kagome joined in with her laughing, agreeing that this was a start of something beautiful.

Sango stopped laughing and looked at Kagome. "So, hey, there's this new antique shop that had just opened up nearby, do you want to check it out?"

Kagome looked at her. "You like antiques?"

"Yeah! They're really cool. My brother and I have collected old things for years now. It's a little hobby of ours," Sango explained. "You should come over some time. I'll show you all the cool things that we've collected. There's stuff that dates back all the way to Feudal Japan."

"Wow! That sounds cool!" Kagome exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. "My grandpa likes to collect old things, as well. He likes to claim a lot of it is from the Feudal Era, but I'm not sure if I can believe him."

Sango chuckled at her words. "He sounds interesting. Well, if I go over to your house, I can take a look at the things your grandpa has and check them out. I've gotten pretty good at identifying if something is genuine or not."

"That sounds wonderful."

The two girls made their way to the antique shop while chatting merrily the whole way there. After walking for about thirty minutes, Sango led them to an old-fashioned decorated shop in the city. The two girls opened the door, which caused a soft chime to ring out as they walked inside.

"Welcome," an old man greeted them from behind a counter. "Back again I see, Miss Sango."

Sango grinned at the owner. "I just can't stay away from these beautiful antiques," she said with stars in her eyes.

The man chuckled at her enthusiasm. "It's good to know someone young has this much passion for old things as I do." The man's eyes sparkled with mirth when he saw that Sango had brought a friend with her. "And who might this young lady be?"

Sango stepped to the side and gestured to her friend. "This is Kagome, and we actually just met today, but we're already pretty good friends," Sango explained.

"Does she have an interest in old antiques like you?" the man asked.

Kagome gave the man a small smile. "I don't think anyone could really beat Sango on her enthusiasm for antiques," Kagome stated. "I like them, but I'm not an avid collector like her."

The man nodded in understanding. "It's still wonderful to see two lovely ladies show an interest in things that this old man loves," he said while having this wistful look on his face as he daydreamed about his younger days.

"Uh…okay…" Kagome sweat-dropped at the man. "I guess I'll go look around…" Kagome quickly made her way to one of the aisles of old objects. Sango went to a different aisle with other objects. The objects were separated by country and era, which made it very helpful to find things if you were looking for a certain time period or country. Kagome saw Sango head over to the Japanese section of the store, but Kagome decided she saw too many old Japanese things because of her grandpa, so she decided to go to the medieval section a little ways away from Sango.

When Kagome made her way in the direction of the displays of western swords and castle replicas, something made her stop walking and turn her head in the direction of the Egyptian section. Kagome began slowly making her way towards the miniature pyramids on display.

The old man came out of his musings when he saw Sango's friend start heading to the Egyptian section. _Hm… I wonder…_

Kagome walked to one of the display cases with a peculiar looking golden puzzle on a chain. She put a hand against the glass as if in a trance.

"Would you like to see it?" A voice startled her out of her trance. She quickly turned around to see the owner of the store behind her.

"Uh…sure…" she replied, unsure if that was what she wanted. She was confused as to why she was even in this section. She didn't know that much about Egypt.

"Here you go," the man handed her the puzzle. When had he taken it out? Is she losing her mind?

"T-thank you." Kagome hesitantly grabbed the puzzle from his hands. Right when she had touched the puzzle a weird energy surged through her hands, shocking her. "Ow!" She quickly let go of the puzzle and stepped back, causing her to bump into the display behind her.

The sudden force caused an old book to fall off the stand it was on and into her bag without her noticing. The force had also caused a vase on display to wobble and fall from the shelf, but luckily, before it could shatter on the floor, Kagome dove to try to save it.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she let out a relieved breath as she saw she had saved the artifact. Although her day was not going great, Kagome was at least able to prevent the vase from breaking.

After catching the vase, Kagome quickly stood up and set the vase back where it belonged before turning to the owner. She then turned around and bowed to the owner. "I-I'm deeply sorry for almost breaking your artifacts, sir."

The man put a hand on her shoulder. "Worry not, my dear child. Nothing got broken, so it's not a problem," the man replied with a smile.

Kagome looked up. "Is the puzzle okay? I did suddenly drop it."

He held up the puzzle, still perfectly intact. "No worries. I was able to catch it before it hit the ground."

Sango ran up to the two of them. "What happened? I heard a scream."

"It was nothing. I just almost broke a vase because I was careless again," Kagome replied with a sad look on her face. _It seems as if everything goes wrong around me…_ she thought, disappointed at herself. "I-I better go." Kagome quickly grabbed her bag from the ground and made her way out the store. "Thank you for showing me around, Sango, and thank you, sir, for letting me see the puzzle," she thanked them as she grabbed the door open. "I better head out before I end up breaking something in this shop. Haha," she tried to joke, but her smile did not reach her eyes. Kagome briskly walked out of the shop and closed the door behind her.

Sango looked at where her new friend had left with a sad look on her face. "Oh, Kagome…"

The owner turned to the remaining teen in his shop. "Maybe you should go talk to her. It seems she's really in need of an understanding friend."

Sango looked at the owner gratefully. "Thank you. I think I'll do that. I'll come visit again." Sango waved to the man and ran outside to go catch up with Kagome.

The owner waved to the departing girl with a smile before turning around and putting the puzzle back in the display case and locking it up. _What a strange reaction to the puzzle…_ The owner turned the key to the case. _That girl didn't seem to be bad, so why did the puzzle shock her?_ the owner thought.

The owner turned around to check on the vase when he saw something missing from one of the display shelves. He was shocked at first to see the book missing, but then a soft smile made his to his lips. He now understood why the puzzle had reacted the way it did to the girl.

 _Have you found the one whom you've been looking for, Pharaoh?_

* * *

Sango went looking for Kagome, but when she ran outside, she couldn't figure out which direction she went. _Damn! I forgot to ask her where she lived!_ Sango thought, angry with herself. _I hope she's okay… She really seemed upset at herself for what almost happened at the store._ She thought worriedly for her new friend.

After looking for her friend with no success, Sango reluctantly decided to make her way home. The sun was setting and she still had to make dinner for Kohaku. She'll talk to Kagome tomorrow on their way to school. Hopefully, she feels better tomorrow.

* * *

Kagome ran up the steps to her new home and into her house. Her mom greeted her from the kitchen and told her dinner was going to be ready in about thirty minutes. Kagome didn't bother replying as she made her way up the steps to her room.

Once she got to her room, she threw her bag down in frustration as she fell on her bed and clutched her pillow to her chest. _Why do I always mess things up?_ she thought as she looked at the ceiling of her room. _My luck wasn't always this bad. It's as if moving here has caused something to trigger inside me._ She turned to her side and let out another sigh. "It seems I've been doing a lot of sighing today…"

She laid there with her eyes closed for who knows how long. Kagome was too sad to even bother looking at her clock. Her mom would call her when dinner is ready. She opened her eyes and looked around her new room. They only recently moved to their new house so there were still some boxes in her room with unpacked stuff, but right now she was too lazy and upset to unpack the rest.

She let out another upset sigh.

Kagome was about to close her eyes again and let the rhythmic ticking of the clock fill her head and soothe her upset mind when something caught her attention. "Huh?" She sat up on her bed and reached down to her bookbag where an old and worn, brown book poking out of her bag. "What is this?" She turned the book and inspected it.

The back of the book was blank and the front had the words _The Pharaoh's Tale_ written on it with an upside-down pyramid with an eye on it. The pyramid was identical to the puzzle at the antique store. Above the title were the wings of Ra with a beautiful golden jewel in-between the wings. "This probably fell in my bag when I accidentally shook the shelf."

Kagome set her pillow to the side and grabbed the book with both hands before opening it up to read a bit of it. What she saw confused her. "What is this?" She quickly flipped through the book, looking at every page. "There's nothing written here." She was truly confused. Every page of the book was blank.

She closed the book and inspected the cover again. The letters and picture look like it's made of real gold, but that can't be. Who would use real gold for a book? Kagome then decided to tap the yellow gem at the top to see if it was a real jewel or plastic.

When her finger met the jewel, the stone and the eye on the puzzle began to glow, freaking her out and causing her to suddenly drop the book on the floor of her bedroom. "W-what's happening?" she asked herself, panicking. The book flipped open and the pages started flapping as a mysterious wind appeared from nowhere. The papers she had on her desk began flying everywhere and her curtains blew around wildly. A weird energy came out of the book and wrapped itself around Kagome's limbs. "W-what?" She tugged against the power. "Let go!" But no matter how much she tugged, the wisps were too strong and began tugging her closer to the book.

When she got closer, she saw her body begin to disappear as the wisps sucked away at her existence and into the book. "What the hell is going on here?!" She tried to call for help, but her voice was drowned out by the magic that filled the air.

After the teen had been completely sucked into the book, the magical wind stopped blowing, leaving the room silent of any activity with only the magic book and several random papers left on the floor.

* * *

 **Red:** What do you guys think? Please tell me. Feedback is always wonderful and encourages us, writers, to continue to write. :)


	2. The Sun God, Ra

**Red:** Thank you to all the lovely reviewers for this story! :D The response is more than I expected, which I'm grateful for. ^^ I'm glad it seems a lot of you are enjoying this random plot idea I came up with one night.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **IMPORTANT:** Kagome did not travel to Feudal Era Japan in this fic, but some of the characters will still be in this story.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Sun God, Ra**

"AHHHHH" Kagome screamed as she spiraled through a black and purple void. Her arms and legs were spread out around her as her body coursed through the dark abyss. She tried to reach for anything she could grab, but there were none; it was just a huge empty place with no signs of an exit.

After a little while, the sensation of falling finally stopped, but Kagome was still stuck in the void. "Where am I?" Her voice echoed a bit in this place—wherever she was. She tried her best not to freak out and try to figure out if there was any way of getting out of this place. She turned her body around to look for anything familiar, but there wasn't anything that looked recognizable—everything had the same uniform black and purple look in every direction.

Was she stuck here for the rest of her life? Could she even die here?

Kagome began to panic even more. _Or am I already dead_? This place surely looked like a place you would go if you died.

" _You are not dead, young one,"_ a voice said in the distance.

A sudden light started shining through the void. Kagome had to cover her eyes with her hands in order not to get blinded by the light. When she moved her hands away, she saw a large bird-like creature was flying in front of her. "W-who are you?" she asked the creature, a bit scared by the sheer size of it.

" _I am known by the name of Ra, Egyptian God of the Sun. Many know me as the King of the gods,"_ the god introduced himself.

Kagome can see why he was called the Sun God. The god's very being appeared to be made of the sun's rays. Her body tingled with warmth as she floated in his presence.

Kagome hesitantly looked up at the god. "Do you know why I am here?" she asked it.

" _You, young one, are the person who is going to be helping the future Pharaoh claim his throne and ensure his future is bright."_ The god would open his beak when he talked, but not to every syllable of each word.

"Pharaoh?" She thought back to the book and suddenly remembered the cover with the Egyptian designs. "That's right! I was sucked into a book about Egypt! But wait… why do I have to help him? You're a god, an all-seeing being, can't you guide him in the right direction?" she questioned.

" _It is true I am a god, but being a god means I am not allowed to directly interfere with a human's future, which is why you have been summoned here. It is now your duty to help the Pharaoh,"_ Ra told her.

"B-but I'm just a normal girl! I don't have any power to help the Pharaoh," Kagome shouted back. There wasn't anything special about her. Why would a god want her help?

" _And that is where you are wrong, young one. You may not know what you are truly capable of until the time is right,"_ the god stated as he lightly put a clawed finger against her chest as a soft light appeared. _"You may be surprised by what you can do."_

Kagome was surprised by his words. Was he suggesting that there was something special about her? "Okay, let's just pretend I believe you when you say that there's something that I can do to help, how will I know what to do at times? I don't even know what the future Pharaoh looks like," she said with frustration.

" _Fear not, child. I may not be able to directly interfere with the Pharaoh's destiny, but I can at least aid you on your quest."_ The god put his clawed hands in front of him and a ball of light began to form in-between them. The large ball of light then began to shrink into a smaller ball about the size of a marble. After Ra was done with the creation, he sent the glowing ball to Kagome who held out her hands for the ball to land in. _"I have concentrated some of my power into a jewel with which you can carry and I can communicate to you as you go on your journey."_

Kagome inspected the jewel in her hands and got a surprised look on her face. "Wait. This looks exactly like the one on the book. Were you—" Kagome looked up and saw that the god had disappeared. "Hello?" How had she not noticed the god leaving?

" _Child,"_ the god's voice echoed in the void. _"It is time for you to wake up and start your journey."_

Kagome clutched the jewel in her hand. "But wait! I have one last question: How do I get home?" The void was silent. The next thing she knew the falling sensation came back and she began to fall backward again.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to a sky bathed in orange. She sat up and quickly grabbed her head when a sudden pain spread through her head. "Ow…" she groaned. "Where am I now?" She looks around and sees waves and waves of smooth, flawless hills of sand.

" _You are in Ancient Egypt."_ A figure of a shining, golden phoenix-like bird appeared in front of her.

"Ra?" she questioned. He looked different from before, but the creature had the same feeling as the Sun God from before.

" _Yes, it is I,"_ the bird confirmed _. "I am communicating with you through the jewel in your hand."_ Kagome finally remembered the jewel. She lifts her fist up to her face and opened it to reveal the golden-colored gem the god had created. The jewel elicited a soft glow as the sun sunk further into the horizon.

Kagome put the jewel in her skirt pocket and turned back to the god. "So where exactly am I in Egypt? You wanted me to help the future Pharaoh, but where is he?" she asked him.

The bird turned his head in the direction off to her left. _"Right now the future king is only six-years-old—"_

"SIX-YEARS-OLD?" Kagome was shocked. _How long am I going to be stuck in this book?_

The god did not react to her shout; he just blinked indifferently to her reaction to the news. _"Fear not, young one. Time in this world does not affect you like the others."_

"What about my life in the real world? Will I ever see my family again? What if I'm stuck here for years and don't get to see them again," Kagome asked panicking about how her family will freak out when they found her gone.

" _Time in your world will not flow when you are in this book, but when you leave this place, I can not say the same for this world,"_ the god stated.

Kagome thought over his words when something caught her attention. "Wait… So there is a way for me to leave? I can see my family again?"

The bird nodded his head. _"Yes, there is a way, but I won't tell you how until you finish your first task to make sure you don't leave before it is complete."_

"When you tell me and I can finally leave, what makes you so sure I won't stay in my world and not continue with this story," she asked the god.

" _If you leave before the book is done, you will be cursed for the rest of your life,"_ the god stated with apathy, acting like he just said something about the weather and not something that could ruin her life.

"C-cursed?" Kagome gulped at the horrifying consequences. Kagome shook her head to try to get the thought of being cursed from her mind. _Well, I guess I'm stuck to finish this stupid book,_ she thought with a sigh. "So, then, what is my first task?"

The god turned his head to her right this time. _"You are to stay at this oasis for a couple of days as you will be trained in a bit of magic by me before you have to find a proper teacher. You need to train your heka in order to survive in this world."_

"Heka?"

 _"Heka is the magic in this world. Every human has some level of heka, but some have more than others."_ The god turned its head slightly to the side as a created a human-like diagram in the air with his power. The diagram showed a generic figure with half of the body white to represent good and the other side was black to represent evil and a circle in the middle of his body with the word "Ba" written in it. _"All humans have two souls: The Ba and the Ka. The Ba is undying and is the energy of the person's soul. It nourishes the Ka. The spirit that is the reflection of their true nature, and which may leave the body."_ The figure in the diagram released two creatures from its body: one was an evil creature and the other was good, both written with the word "Ka" in them. _"A good soul gives rise to a spirit or a god Ka, while an evil soul turns into a monster or demon Ka. Each of those is determined by the strength of the Ba."_

Kagome listened to the god intently. "So… you want me to train my Ba?"

The god nodded. _"You already have a huge Ba-preserve in you, but you have yet to be able to form a Ka spirit."_

"How are you so sure that I'm going to make a spirit Ka?" Kagome questioned. "What makes you think that I'm not evil and will create a monster Ka?"

The god gave her a blank stare. _"You're a priestess, are you not?"_

Kagome thought about his words for a bit. "Fair enough." She began to stand up and brush the sand off her skirt. "But that doesn't necessarily mean I can't release evil energy once in a while. Despite what you have said, I'm still only human."

The god flew up and landed on her shoulder. Since the god was made from light energy, his talons did not penetrate her skin. _"I know the negative emotions of humans far too well: jealousy, hatred, fear, anger. All horrible things that can easily turn a good human bad, and at the same time their Ka."_

Kagome began making her way to the oasis with the god on her shoulder. _"I trust you of all humans to resist these negative emotions and bring peace to those that seek to create war among the other foolish humans."_

Kagome turned to the god. "I should be flattered you think so highly of me, but it also makes me worry I'm going to fail you."

The god flew off her shoulder and flew in front of her. _"Even if you fail, know that there is always a way to fix a bad situation. Don't let one bad seed ruin a field of harvest,"_ the god stated before turning to the lake. _"Now…"_ The god flew into the middle of the oasis. _"I want you to meditate and concentrate your Ba. Once it's strengthened enough, you should be able to use your Ba for other things, but right now we have to start at step one."_

"Okay, I think I can do that." Kagome walked to a boulder sticking out of the water and decided to sit on it with her legs crossed underneath her. She closed her eyes and placed her hand in her lap, one over the other with the palms facing up as she concentrated her inner spirit.

If anyone was around to see, they would've been amazed to see a girl sitting on a boulder with her eyes closed and a white energy circling her form as a bright glowing bird flew in front of her, lighting up the area with its body.

Ra eventually dissolved his form and went back into the jewel, knowing the girl was going to be occupied for many hours and did not need him.

* * *

 **~A Few Days Later~**

"I don't get it, Ra," Kagome said, frustrated at herself. "I'm been concentrating, but I still don't have a Ka!" She threw her arms in the air with anger and slumped back against the ground.

The sun god sat on a nearby branch and watched the human rant. _"Do not worry, child. Some Ka's need a reason to appear. You will get one when you desperately need it."_

Kagome looked at the sky with sadness in her eyes. "Or maybe I don't have one… I didn't think there was anything that amazing about me and I guess this confirms it…" She turned to her side and faced away from the god. "I knew it was a mistake that you chose me to help guide a future king," she mumbled to herself, but the god heard anyway.

Ra flew down from his perch and sat himself in front of the girl and began pecking her head. He is able to adjust his energy so that she could feel the touch of his beak on her head. His pecking wouldn't hurt her, but it will cause some annoyance, which is what he was going for.

"Hey!" She tried to swat him away. "Will you stop that?" She sat up and tried to scoot away from the god.

" _Not until you stop with this negative mood you are in,"_ the god stated. _"That's the reason humans never get much done in their short lives. They always degrade themselves to the point they have no energy or will to move on."_

Kagome looked down with sad eyes, knowing everything the god was saying was correct. She heard the god walk closer to her, but she was too afraid to look up and meet his eyes.

" _But it is the chosen few who decide to get past their negative views and do something about the troubles in their life that make them do amazing wonders,"_ the god continued to say. _"And besides the Pharaohs of this land, I believe you can do those wonders if you tried."_

Kagome was shocked by the god's words before letting a smile spread across her face. She then lifted one of her hands and brushed it along the feathers of the god's bird-form. "Even though I'm stuck in this world and you won't tell me how to get home, I'm glad you're here with me, Ra," she replied, gently, as she continued to pet the god fondly. Ra gave her a small smile as the human's spirit was finally lifted once again.

After a couple of minutes, the god finally noticed what she was doing. _"Don't pet me! I am not a household animal!"_ he snapped at her with an annoyed look on his face.

Kagome continued to pet him. "But you're so cute in this form," she cooed at the bird.

Ra flapped his wings at her and hastily stepped back. _"You do not call a god cute! Especially the god of the sun! I am a mighty, strong, and powerful— Hey!"_

Kagome suddenly leaned closer to him and grabbed the god closer into an embrace. "Yeah, yeah. Almighty powerful god of the sun." She continued to hold him softly in her arms. "Even if you don't like this, I do appreciate your help," she said softly as she hugged the god close to her chest.

Ra blushed and looked away from the human as he let her hug him. _"Silly human girl…"_

* * *

 **Red:** I did not mean to make Ra, the mighty Sun God of Egypt, cute, but eh, whatcha gonna do. No worries though, he's only going to allow Kagome to do these things to him. ;) He still has his pride you know.

Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a **review** telling me what you think! Bye for now, everyone! ^^


	3. The First Task

**Red:** I'm so glad people are liking the idea of a cute Ra. I swear I did not plan to have him like this, it just happened the more I wrote about him and Kagome. Hehe… ^^"

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **IMPORTANT:** Kagome did not travel to Feudal Era Japan in this fic, but some of the characters will still be in this story.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The First Task**

Kagome traversed the many hills of sand in Egypt with Ra, the Sun God, on her shoulders. After her training at the oasis, Ra had told her to head east, where she would eventually find the future Pharaoh trapped by a wizard.

Kagome put a hand above her eyes to block out the bright mid-afternoon sun to get a better look at her surroundings. "Ra… I've been walking for what feels like forever now and I still can't find the hut you said the wizard is living in," Kagome said while surveying her location. All around her were miles and miles of plain, smooth sand. There wasn't even a single cactus in sight.

" _Fear not, young one. The wizard that we seek is beyond the rocky pillar in the direction we are headed,"_ Ra informed her.

"Rocky pillar?" Kagome was confused. There was nothing from what she could see that looked anything like rock or a pillar. "I don't see anything by that description yet, but you're a god, so I assume you're always right," Kagome replied before continued on her way east.

After walking for several minutes, Kagome noticed something about herself that confused her. She has been in this country for a few days now and nothing about her has changed in the slightest. "Hey, Ra," she began.

Ra looked over at her. _"What is it, child?"_

Kagome lifted up one of her arms to inspect her unchanged skin. "How come I've been in the sun so much, but my skin isn't sunburned? Where I come from the sun is not nearly as strong as Egypt."

Ra looked up at the sky where the ball of fire shined down upon them. _"Since I_ am _the Sun, I am able to adjust it to affect whomever I want and at what intensity,"_ Ra replied. _"And by looking at your skin, I figured you came from a land where the sun does not shine as strongly, so I decided to adjust the intensity for you so that you are not harmed during your journey."_

"Hm…" Kagome continued to look at her arm while contemplating his words for a little bit before dropping her arm back to her side and giving the god a huge smile. "Thank you, Ra. I don't think I could've survived without your help." Kagome then lifted one of her hands to pet Ra on the back of his bird form.

" _Kagome, what did I say about petting me!"_ Ra angrily flapped his wings again. Kagome just laughed at his reaction. It was always amusing to her how Ra reacted to her pets.

Once she stopped laughing, they continued on their journey in silence. After that, no matter what she said to the Sun God on her shoulder, Ra continued to ignore her as he sulked from what she had previously done. She sweatdropped at the god's behavior. _Who knew a god could act so childish,_ she thought with a giggle.

After another hour of walking, Kagome was barely registering even moving forward anymore. Her legs continued to move, but her mind was clouded with exhaustion and probably heatstroke. Despite Ra making the sun not burn her, she could still feel the intense heat of the sun.

At this point in her journey, she was too exhausted to even bother keeping her eyes open, meaning she did not register the shadow falling over her form. "So tired…" she mumbled as she continued to trudge her way forward, not noticing the large object in front of her.

Ra had closed his eyes to meditate on her shoulder a long time ago so he did not notice where Kagome was headed until the shadow caused him to suddenly open his eyes and see that Kagome was about to run into a large object. _"Kagome!"_ He tried to warn her, but it was already too late.

"Oof!" Kagome walked face first into the pillar of stone before falling on her back with swirls in her eyes. Ra flew off her shoulder before she had hit the stone and fell on the floor so that he wasn't dragged down with her.

" _Kagome, are you hurt?"_ Ra asked the girl as he flew over her.

Kagome pushed herself up a bit with her elbows and rubbed her head with one of her hands. "I think so… Who put a random rock in the middle of nowhere?" she asked to no one in particular as she continued to rub her head.

Ra turned to the pillar. _"It is not a random rock, Kagome. It is what we have been seeking."_ Kagome looked up at the rock pillar. _"We have made it to our destination."_

Kagome quickly stood up and brushed off the sand on her skirt before walking up to the pillar. Upon looking closer at the stone, she noticed that it wasn't a plain old rock pillar, there were hieroglyphics written all over it. Kagome put her hand on the carvings, feeling the smooth outline of each picture and symbol. "It's too bad I don't understand this language very well," she said softly. She was able to make out small words, but she couldn't put them together to make sentences.

Ra watched her look at the pillar. _"I can adjust how the language sounds to you and how you sound to others, but the written language is what you will have to work on yourself,"_ Ra informed her. _"And you should work on it soon if you are going to be staying in this world."_

"I guess…" Kagome mumbled, still tracing the shapes on the pillar.

Kagome stopped tracing when she remembered something very important and turned her head to narrow her eyes at the god. "Don't forget you promised to tell me how to go home after I finish this task," she reminded the god with a glare.

Ra was looking off into the distance before turning back to the girl. _"Hm, what? Did you say something, Kagome?"_ he asked pretending not to have heard her.

"Ra!" she yelled at the god before pouting. "You promised."

Ra flew back onto her shoulder. _"Worry not, young one. I will give you what you desire after the task is done. A god does not break his promise."_

Kagome nodded at the god. "Good. I'm going to hold you on that. Now…" Kagome puts a hand above her eyes to shield so she could look around better. "Where is this hut you were talking about?" she asked while surveying the area.

Ra pointed with one of his wings. _"It's at the bottom of that ledge over there."_

"Well, here goes," Kagome said before she made her way to the ledge and looked down to the bottom. Sure enough, a small hut stood at the bottom of the ravine. "A wizard lives there? What a strange place to live."

" _Do not judge too quickly, young one. What lies inside is a great evil,"_ Ra warned her. _"Be cautious of the man's sweet words and hidden lies."_ Kagome nodded in response to his words. _"Also, know this, those who go against their word deserve to feel god's might. If a challenger is defeated honorably, then their defeat is their only punishment; but if the challenger cheats, then the hand of God shall judge them accordingly,"_ Ra said as he began to fade back into the jewel.

Kagome held the jewel in her hand. "I don't think I like the sound of that…" Kagome said to herself. She still wasn't entirely sure what he meant by judgment, but something tells her she will know soon. Kagome put the jewel in her pocket and started to make her way down the ledge.

When she finally made her way to the bottom, she quickly dusted herself off yet again. She's going to guess the wizard would not appreciate her dragging dirt into his home.

Once she was done, she looked at the hut with apprehension. Kagome takes a deep breath to help her relax. _Ra said a great evil lies inside. That must be the wizard, right?_ Kagome thought as she walked up to the door of the hut. On the door was a sign, since Kagome still doesn't know the language very well, all she could read was the word "shop" on it. The other part of the sign must be the wizard's name or something.

Kagome lifts her hand to the door. _Here goes…_ With a couple gentle taps of her knuckles against the wooden door, it opened to a middle-aged man wearing a cloth outfit which Kagome has seen plenty of times in books of Ancient Egypt. Kagome put on her most charming smile. "Hello, sir. I heard you sold wonderful things here and would like to look around," she said. She wasn't sure what exactly he sold, all she knew was that it was a shop of some kind, so she's just taking a guess.

The man was quite too eager to bring her into his establishment. _He's definitely suspicious,_ Kagome thought as she narrowed her eyes at the man without him knowing.

"My, you are such a lovely thing," the man complimented with a slithery tone to his voice. "What are you doing all alone?" he asked, barely hiding his amusement.

Kagome feigned innocence. "I was on a journey by myself and happened to come across this wonderful shop you have here," she said in a sweet tone. Kagome looked around innocently but was secretly surveying the hut. All around her were tables and shelves of valuable stones. Even though the man was creepy without a doubt, she had to say, his collection was amazing. "These crystals are beautiful," she genuinely complimented.

The wizard picked up a beautiful red gem, "Yes, my prized jewels are quite lovely, aren't they?" He held the jewel into the light and smiled at the stone. For some reason, even though he was smiling, Kagome couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her back. There was no warmth in the man's smile.

The man put the jewel back onto a display and swiftly made his way to her. Kagome stepped back a little, not expecting him to suddenly get close to her like that.

He held up one of her arms and looked at it like a wolf looking at delectable meat. "My, what beautiful skin you have. It is as beautiful as the alabaster stone that decorates the palace," the man said with his slimy voice. "Where do you come from where your skin stays so beautiful?" he asked.

Kagome tried to pretend this man did not absolutely disgust her. "I come a land far in the east," she replied with a fake smile. She had no problem telling this man the general place she came from because she didn't think people in this time had discovered the Japan yet.

"Far East, huh? Never been there," the man replied. "But if all of the people there have as beautiful features as you, I would love to see them."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. _He doesn't just want to meet them to have a nice cup of tea it seems. He wants something more…_

The man's words had a hidden meaning behind them. _["Be cautious of the man's sweet words and hidden lies."]_ Those had been Ra's words.

Kagome took back her arm. "Thank you for such a nice compliment," she thanked him with another fake smile. She was about to turn and look around some more as an excuse to get away from this creepy man as quickly as possible when she suddenly felt the man touch her hair.

The wizard softly stroked her hair. "Your hair is so soft. It's as soft as the finest strands that make Egypt's most beautiful cloths. And your eyes are as blue as the brightest sapphires." The man began to have almost a crazed look in his eyes as he continued to observe her. He looked at her as if she was a prize.

Kagome gently took his hand off her hair. It took every fiber of her being not to strangle his hand in hers. "Thank you again, sir, but I would like to continue looking around now." She then quickly turned around to continue to see if she can figure out where the wizard could've possibly trapped the prince.

"Pardon me. I just can't seem to help myself whenever I see something so beautiful," the man replied. "I will let you continue. Every jewel in my establishment I am willing to sell, but I have to tell you, the price may be a bit high."

Kagome ignored the man and decided to continue to search for where he could've put the prince. After walking up to a table full of gems and many other stones, Kagome then stopped in her tracks and decided to pick up a jewel to inspect it. "Sir…" Kagome began to say.

The man almost excitedly walked up to the girl. "Have you found something that pleases your eye?" he asked excitedly.

"I am actually on a journey to find a friend of mine. You wouldn't have happened to see a short boy around of age of six come around here, have you?" Kagome asked innocently.

The man put a gloved finger on his chin. "Hm… I don't think I have," the man said, looking like he was thinking. "Not many people come around these parts, you know."

Kagome's grip tightens around the stone in her hand. _He's lying, I can sense it._ Kagome then sets the stone back on the table. "That's too bad, I've been looking everywhere for him. It's sort of worrying me."

"I'll make sure to tell him you asked about him if I do end up seeing him," he said politely with the same creepy smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you, sir…" Kagome continued to make her way around the room looking at all of the gemstones. She didn't know why but she felt something strange coming from some of the stones. _What is this feeling?_ she asked herself. She picked up another stone. _How will I know which one is the prince?_

Kagome set the stone down and was going to continue to move along when something pulled at her senses. She turns around and her eyes meet the most beautiful amethyst stone on a stand at a high shelf. She walks over to the shelf and picks up the stone. The crystal glowed softly as if calling to her.

Before she could ask the price of the stone, the man came behind her and took the stone out of her hand. "I'm sorry, miss, but this stone is not for sale," he said while placing the stone back on the shelf.

"But you said you were willing to sell any stone in your shop," Kagome pointed out.

"Did I?" The man adjusted the stone on the shelf. "Must have slipped my mind that this stone, in particular, is not for sale," the man said as he turned to her. "Maybe you might like another stone in my shop," he persisted.

Kagome had a thoughtful look on her face. _I need that amethyst. The way the man is guarding it must mean it's where he had trapped the prince._ Kagome continued to stare at the stone. _But how can I get it from him?_

 _["Those who go against their word deserve to feel god's might. If a challenger is defeated honorably, then their defeat is their only punishment; but if the challenger cheats, then the hand of God shall judge them accordingly."]_

Ra's words rang in her head yet again. _So I need to somehow get him to give me that stone._ Kagome continued to try to think of a plan to somehow get her hands on the stone. After thinking for a bit, she got an idea. "Sir, are you willing to play a game for the beautiful amethyst?" she asked innocently. "You see, amethyst is my mother's favorite stone and that one would truly make her happy if I brought it home to her," she told the man, trying to not make her lie too obvious.

"I'm sorry, girl. Not even your beautiful eyes and sweet words will make me let go of my prized amethyst," the wizard replied while crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome knew he would say no, but that wasn't a problem, she had another thing at her disposal she knew he wouldn't be able to refuse. Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out Ra's jewel. "Not even for a trade?" she asked, holding the jewel out for the man to see.

Once the man laid his eyes on her jewel, he began to have the same crazed looked from earlier. "My, what a lovely stone you have. I have never seen a stone shine so bright before," he said while inching closer to the jewel. Before he could get any closer, Kagome swiftly closed her hand and held it near her chest.

"Sorry, you can't have it without winning the game first," she informed him.

The wizard glared slightly at her before letting another one of his smiles spread across his face. "Fine. Name your game, girl."

Kagome walked to a basket with some fabrics and took two from the pile before turning around and handing one to the man. "We will both cover our eyes with these pieces of cloth while scattering the stones and the prized amethyst around on the table. We will both take turns drawing a stone from the table, but the catch is each of us will only get ten tries to get the amethyst. If I lose, I will hand my jewel over, but if you lose, I get to leave with the amethyst," she explained.

The man smirked thinking that there was no way she could pick out the amethyst out of all of the stones in his shop. In his eyes, she was an ordinary girl who just so happened to stumble across his shop. "You have yourself a game, miss."

They both walked to the opposite of the table and put on their cloth. With their eyes blinded, the two of them began shuffling the stones around. "Let the games begin," Kagome said.

"You may go first, girl," the man said, confidence dripping from his voice.

Instead of replying, Kagome reached for a stone that gave off a faint feel to it. She still didn't understand why some stones felt different from the rest. After she went, the wizard reached for one a stone as well. It was not the correct one.

The game continued until Kagome was on her last turn. Kagome had collected many stones that seemed to call out to her, but none of them were the right one. _Damn, I only have one move left._ Trying her hardest to draw out her power to find the presence that had called out to her before. Kagome concentrated and focus all of her powers until a spark was felt. _Bingo._ She smiled and confidently reached across the table for the amethyst.

The wizard sensed something was not right so he quickly took off his blindfold to stop her, but it was too late, Kagome's hand was already on the stone. The wizard tried to quickly reach for the stone to take it back, but Kagome quickly brought it up to her face as she took off her blindfold to see the man lying on the table, already knowing what he was trying to do.

Kagome smirked at the man, who she knew was trying to cheat. "I win." Kagome turned and began walking to the door. "Thanks for the game, sir. I'll be taking my leave now," she told him, waving the hand that was holding the amethyst at him.

The wizard's face turned sour. "Not so fast!" With a wave of his hand, the door Kagome had opened shut with a bang along with the windows around the hut. Minimal light seeped through the cracks, barely lighting up the room. "You're not going anywhere. I can't let a prized jewel like yourself run away with my amethyst and the valuable glowing stone in your pocket," the man said menacingly.

Kagome turned around and glared at the man. "But you agreed to let me go if I won," she pointed out.

The man gave her another one of his nasty smiles. "What can I say? I'm a cheater and a liar," he replied with a chuckled. The wizard then waved his hand and took the amethyst out of her hand as her body began moving on its own and began gliding towards the crazed man. "Such lovely prizes," he purred while gripping her chin in his hand and rubbing small circles into her cheek. Kagome was absolutely disgusted by this man.

The wizard then reached down and began almost caressing her body as he searched for the jewel in her pocket. Kagome stared at the man with hate the whole time he was basically molesting her.

After he found the jewel, he held it up to his face. "Magnificent! Never have I seen a jewel which shines even in the dark, you must tell me where you got such an amazing find," he said to the girl as he leaned down close to her face. Kagome did not reply. "Not going to answer, are you? Hm, pity. You should enjoy the amount of time you have to actually speak before I turn you into a glorious sapphire that would shine above the rest," the man said with a gleam in his eyes. "You will be an excellent addition to my collection."

Kagome got a shocked look on her face. _Those gems that called out to me. Were they people?_ she thought horrified. _How long have they been trapped here?_

The wizard noticed the look on her face. "Have you figured it out, my lovely? Yes, many of my stones used to be people at one point, but why have them live their sad life as an ordinary person when they would be added to my collection and admired by many for years to come." The man talked with such a happy tone, Kagome was convinced what he thought he was doing was benefiting others and not actions of a crazy man.

"Taking people from their homes, families, and friends just to be trapped by you is not usually someone's idea of a wonderful deed," she spat out.

The man turned quickly to her and gripped her neck in his hand. "I wouldn't be talking back, girl. You are in no position to tell me what is right or wrong." The man squeezed a little harder. "It's a pity if I have to snap this pretty little neck of yours. I would hate to damage any of my goods," the man replied, acting regretful of his reactions. "But maybe I will spare you this time. I mean, you did bring me such a beautiful gem," he said as he looked at Ra's jewel.

" _You will release her at once!"_ a voice commanded from the jewel.

The wizard's body moved on its own and quickly dropped the girl onto the floor. Kagome coughed as she tried to ease air back through her throat.

"What's going on here?!" the wizard demanded. Kagome watched as Ra's jewel glowed brighter and released more heat, causing the man to drop it. Luckily before the jewel hit the ground, Kagome was able to catch it in her hands.

The wizard crawled away as Kagome began to pick herself off the ground. Fear radiated off the man. _I need to use this to my advantage,_ she thought. Kagome remembered watching animes at home where the main character was confident and knew what to say in order to manipulate his enemy. _I hope my acting skills are okay..._

Kagome straightened her posture and put on an impassive face as she held out her arm to the side. "I call upon thee, almighty God of the Sun, Ra!" she shouted. A bright light consumed the hut as a large yellow phoenix came out of the jewel and set itself on her stretched out arm.

Despite how nervous she felt, Kagome tried to think about what the character would've done in his situation. She turned to the wizard with Ra on her arm. "You have cheated and lied your way through life, but as the messenger of God, it is now your time to repent for all that you have done," she told the man. Unbeknownst to Kagome, her eyes began to glow as more time passed.

The man tried to get as far away from the girl as possible. "I-I haven't done anything, honest!"

Kagome's glowing eyes narrowed. "You dare lie to a God's face? What a pathetic human being you are," she spat out. _What's wrong with me? I wanted confidence but this is not what I had in mind. What has gotten over me?_

"N-no, please spare me!" the man tried to plea.

Kagome continued to glare at the cowardly man on the floor. "That is not for me to decide," she said. "You probably would've been spared if you hadn't cheated during our little game or went back on your word," she informed him. Kagome then let Ra fly off her arm as she turned away from the man, not wanting to see what Ra was going to do to him.

Once she turned her head, Ra's eyes began to glow as he looked deeply into the man's soul. _"It is time for your judgment, human,"_ Ra said in his deep voice that echoed through the hut.

"P-please," the man helplessly pleaded one last time. Ra did not bother to comply with his wishes and instead proceeded in sending some of his energy into his body to try to suck out the man's demon Ka.

After several seconds, Kagome turned and felt a dark energy coming from the man. _"Kagome! Now is your time to use what you have learned in your training!"_ Ra shouted as he pulled out the last of the man's dark energy.

"I'm still not good with controlling my Ba yet!" she shouted back.

" _Just concentrate. I believe you can do it."_

Despite the situation, Kagome couldn't help but smile at the god's words. _Having a god encouraging you is a great way to increase one's self-esteem, it seems._

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her Ba energy. During her training, Ra told her sometimes it would be easier to channel her energy if she had something to use as a facilitator. _A facilitator… What can I use?_ Kagome's eyebrows scrunched together from concentration and frustration. _Wait! I have an idea!_ She puts her hands together and focused her energy. _I hope this works!_

Kagome slowly spread her hands out as something began to materialize between them. Once the object was finally created, Kagome opened her eyes and was greeted with the object she had picked to channel her energy. "I did it!" she shouted with joy.

" _Amazing work. Now use your facilitator against the demon Ka and purify it,"_ Ra instructed.

Kagome took her energy bow and aimed with an energy arrow at the flying dark Ka that roared at her. The monster noticed an increase in spiritual energy and narrowed its eyes at the girl holding the bow. With another roar, the monster tucked in its wings and aimed its body to slam into her, but before it could hit her, Kagome released one of her arrows, nailing the beast straight in the face. The monster's form began to crack until its whole body shattered and turned into golden dust.

After the monster was vanquished, Kagome released her breath she didn't know she was holding. "Is it over?" she asked as her eyes returned to their normal blue.

Ra flew back to her and landed on her shoulder once again. _"Yes, the deed is done. Now the next time the wizard wakes, he will have no recollection of his previous deeds. He will merely think he's a common collector of gems and stones,"_ Ra informed her.

Kagome dispelled her bow and walked up to the man on the floor. "So he's not dead, then?"

" _That is correct."_

Kagome smiled at his answer. "Good. I don't know what I would do with myself if I ended up killing someone." Kagome put a hand on her head. "I wonder what came over me earlier. I said so many things I would never say to someone."

" _I had some of my power influenced you. I apologize."_ Ra bowed his head. _"The way you are now, you still lack confidence,"_ he told her. _"But if you intend to influence this world and its people, you must not show fear or doubt."_

Kagome nodded. "I understand. I will train harder." Ra gave her an approving look.

Kagome then turned and made her way to the table with all of the stones that had called out to her. She ran her hands over the stones. "These are people, aren't they?"

" _Yes. The prince was not the only one who had fallen victim to the wizard."_

Kagome picked up every stone released an aura and made her way outside. "Can you change them back?" she asked. Ra nodded. After getting his answer, Kagome set every stone, except for the prince, who she was saving for last, a good distance apart and turned to Ra. "They're ready now."

Ra flew off her shoulder and over the stones as he released his energy over them. All of the stones began to glow and morph into the shape of a human. After the process was done, in the place of the stones were beautiful people.

"A-are we finally free?" one of the men asked touching his face.

Kagome stepped up to make sure they noticed her. "You are no longer tapped by the wizard and he shall not seek any of you out, so you are all free to return back to your families," she said kindly to show them she was not a threat.

Many people cheered after her announcement and some even cried tears of joy. They had been trapped for so long, they thought they would never escape and go home.

One woman came up to her and took her hands in hers. "Thank you." Tears of joy began to run down her face.

Kagome gave her a sweet smile. "I am happy to help."

Once everyone was able to thank her for rescuing them, they all bid her farewell and each and every one of them made their way home. Kagome continued to wave them goodbye until they were all out of sight.

When everyone was gone, she finally set the prince's stone on the floor and step back. Without even having to be told, Ra using his power to change the prince back to his original form. Once the light died down, a young boy with tri-colored hair stood in the place of the stone.

Kagome looked at the confused boy and gave him her biggest smile. "Welcome back, Prince."

* * *

 **Red:** Oh lord, that was long. I did not expect this to be so long, but whatever. It's finally done with.

I hope you liked this chapter! And like always, please tell me what you think in the **reviews!** \\(^o^)/


	4. The Prince is a Brat

**Red:** You guys don't know how long this chapter has been in my folder already completed but not posted. :P I don't understand why I never updated it, but it's here now.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **IMPORTANT:** Kagome did not travel to Feudal Era Japan in this fic, but some of the characters will still be in this story.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Prince is a Brat**

Kagome smiled down at the prince who looked around with confusion. "Where am I?" he asked no one in particular as he surveyed the area. The last thing he remembered was this weird guy who was being rude to him and didn't know the proper way to address the Prince of Egypt.

The man was trying to get something from him Atem just knew it. Why else would the man over-complement his eyes and other features with such a crazed voice? Atem remembered telling the man to leave him be before turning around to return home, not bothering to waste any more time with the stranger.

Atem tried to think back to past events, but his mind drew up blanks. All he remembered was that on his way home, he was suddenly attacked by a cloaked figure; he wasn't sure who, but his suspicions told him it had something to do with the weird man from earlier. The next thing he knew is that he's in this weird place he's never seen before. How did he get here? Was he kidnapped?

"You were taken by a wizard and changed into a gemstone," a woman's voice said from in front of him. He hadn't noticed that there was someone standing in front of him in his dazed state. "It's understandable if you don't remember anything," the woman explained with a smile.

Atem did not reply to her statement, instead, he continued to observe her closely. After what had just happened to him, he's not going to just trust this new and weirdly dressed person. Despite her "friendly" smile, Atem was not going to ease up his nerves. He didn't even give her any reaction to tell her he even heard her. "Um… prince, are yo—" the woman began to ask.

"Who are you?" Atem demanded while stepping away from her. "You don't look like one of my father's people, so you must be an outsider trying to kidnap me!" he accused her with stern eyes and an accusing finger pointed at her.

After getting over the shock from his words and the fierce look in his eyes—which Kagome had never seen on a boy his age before—a vein popped on Kagome's head from annoyance, but she tried to suppress the feeling. _Calm down, Kagome, he's just a kid. Try not to get annoyed at him,_ she told herself. "Ahem." She cleared her throat. "Young prince, I did not kidnap you. Actually, you might say, I'm the one who rescued you," she told him sweetly.

Atem crossed his short arms over his chest. "I don't believe you, woman."

"Woman?" Kagome definitely had an annoyed look on her face now. She puts a rough hand on the prince's head and puts her face close to his to look at him eye-leveled. "Look here, kid. I saved your butt, so you better show some respect and stop being a brat," she growled out a bit.

Atem pushed at her face to get it away from his. "It seems you have shown your true colors, ugly woman," Atem replied. "I knew your 'sweet' act was a huge lie."

A bigger vein popped on her head. "Ugly? Why you!" Kagome pulled the prince into a headlock and started to give him a noogie on the head. "Ha, now you can't escape!" she proclaimed while twisting her fist on his head playfully.

Atem tried to get out of the crazy woman's grasp. "Someone help! This person is hurting me and trying to kidnap me!" he shouted, but no one was around to hear him. The woman laughed at his futile attempt to get help. "Just you wait, when I get out I'm going to—"

" _Kagome, release him,"_ a voice called out that Atem didn't recognize. Atem didn't know who had said that, but he couldn't deny that the voice held power behind his words.

Kagome did what Ra said and dropped the prince who didn't expect to suddenly be let go and fell to the ground. Kagome snickered as the prince stood up and rubbed his sore butt from the sudden impact. Atem turned to the woman who had dropped him and glared at her. How dare she laugh at the Prince of Egypt. He could have her punished for this.

"What now, Ra?" the woman asked to no one. Atem gave her a confused look. _Who is she talking to?_ Not even a few seconds passed before a bright bird flew in front of the woman. The bird gave off a feeling of power that Atem had felt before, but he wasn't sure where. _How was a woman like her able to control an amazing creature like this?_

" _You have successfully saved the prince, but now your next task is to bring him home,"_ Ra replied to Kagome.

"What? I have to return this bratty prince back home too?" Kagome complained. "Can't he just walk back or something, or have a chariot come and pick him up?"

" _Sadly, no one knew the prince was here all this time, so no chariot will know where to find him,"_ Ra replied. He then turned to the little prince. _"Plus, he is still a young human, I do not believe he should be left on his own, don't you think?"_ He gave Kagome a look.

Kagome sighed. "Fine, I'll escort him home. Where is the palace?" Ra pointed into a direction with his wing. "Well, we better get going, then." With that said Kagome began to walk in the direction Ra had pointed with the God situated on her shoulder. She suddenly stopped walking when she didn't hear any footsteps behind her and realized the prince was not following her. "Come on, prince! We don't have all day," she shouted back at him.

Atem crossed his arms. "I'm not going with you. I still don't trust you," he said, while stubbornly turning away from her.

Kagome turned to Ra. "Did I do something to upset him?" she asked, truly confused on why the prince was so upset at her.

" _Besides holding him in a tight arm-lock and grinding your fist on his head, I am not sure,"_ Ra replied with a monotone voice.

Kagome crossed her arms. "Hey, where I come from that's what you do to a kid who's being a jerk."

Ra sweat-dropped at her attitude. _"Kagome, this 'kid' is not like other children. You have to learn to treat him with respect."_

"Hmph. The day he gets my respect is the day he learns to be nicer to me," Kagome replied with her arms still crossed over her chest.

" _That's another reason I think you can help the prince."_ Kagome looked at him questioningly. _"It is true that one of the things the prince lacks is kindness. He excels with determination, intelligence, and cleverness, but he needs to learn how to be kind,"_ Ra explains to her. _"I think you could help him with this."_

Kagome couldn't help but feel a sense of pride swell within her from his compliment. "I guess, I can try since you told me I should, but it doesn't mean I'm going to like doing it," she replied with a scowl.

Ra nodded his head. _"I believe in your abilities, Kagome."_

With a sigh, Kagome decided to give it a shot. _Maybe the prince didn't like me at first because he was scared. I mean, he was just kidnapped not that long ago. I guess I can try to befriend him again._ Kagome walked up to the prince and kneeled down to his level. "It seems our first introduction was not the best, but I am really here to help you, not hurt you," she told him with a kind smile, trying her best to seem pleasant.

Atem looked at her for a long time before suddenly turning his head away from her and crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Hmph."

 _Why you!_ Kagome was getting annoyed again. "That's it!" The sudden shout scared Atem, causing him to slightly jump from her sudden outburst. He watched as she stood up and quickly grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder. It was a good thing the prince was still young and pretty light or Kagome wouldn't be able to do this as easily.

"Hey, let me go, peasant!" the prince demanded trying to get out of her grasp.

Kagome ignored his shouting and walked to where Ra was waiting for her a few meters away. "I'm taking you home whether you like it or not." Kagome began heading in the direction that Ra had pointed.

Atem continued to struggle in her grasp. "The next time I see one of my father's guards, I'm going to have you punished for your disrespect," Atem threatened.

Kagome waved off his threat like it was nothing. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you will."

"I will! Just you wait!" Atem repeated.

Ra turned to the prince, who was on Kagome's opposite shoulder from where he was sitting. _"I would not do that, my prince,"_ Ra began to say.

Atem stopped struggling when he suddenly remembered the powerful presence from before was still here. He turned to the glowing bird. "Who are you?" he asked calmly, and much nicer than how he asked Kagome.

" _I am known as the Sun God, Ra, and I was the person who summoned Kagome here to help you,"_ he said.

"You're a god?"

Ra nodded. _"And some may say the most powerful."_ He watched as Atem's eyes grew with admiration. _"As I was saying before, Kagome is going to be assisting you with your journey to become king."_

Atem tried to turn his body on the woman's shoulder to look at her a bit better. "This stupid girl is supposed to help me?" he asked with disbelief in his tone.

A tick mark appeared on Kagome's head before she suddenly dropped him onto the sandy ground. "Now that everything is cleared up and introductions are out of the way. I think you can obediently walk by yourself," she stated before continuing on her way, leaving Atem on the ground, covered in sand.

Atem quickly got up and brushed off the sand from his clothes. "Hey, wait, you're supposed to be helping me, right? Is this how you treat everyone you 'help'?"

Kagome tilted her head to look at him without having to stop walking. "Only to those who deserve it."

Ra sweat-dropped at their behavior. _'Humans…'_ He shook his head at how childish they were acting before turning back to the young prince who was still brushing sand off his body. _"Come, prince. You do not want to be left behind,"_ he said in a soft, kind tone.

Atem wasn't going to bother listening to the idiot of a woman, but he couldn't bring himself to refuse the god. "I'm coming…" He reluctantly began to walk closer to the two of them, but still kept his distance. He didn't want the crazy woman to pull him close and put her fist on her head again.

* * *

The journey was a quiet one. The prince didn't want to talk with Kagome, and Kagome felt the same towards the prince, so the only sounds that could be heard were the shuffling of their feet along the sandy hills and the calm wind picking up sand around them.

Kagome slightly turned her head to see the prince following her quite a distance away from her. She sighed at his behavior. _I'm supposed to be here to help him, but is that possible with the way things are?_ she asked herself. Then something occurred to her. "Hey, Ra."

Both the males in the group turned to her. _"What is it, Kagome?"_ he asked the girl.

Kagome turned to him but didn't stop her stride. "I finished my first task and you promised you would tell me how to get home."

Atem listened with interest. "Home?"

Ra looked at the prince. "Kagome here is not from this 'world', you might say." Atem had a look of wonder and confusion on his face.

"Not from this world?" he asked, still confused on what he meant.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head. "He-he… I'm actually from a future version of this world, not necessarily a different world," she told him. Atem was befuddled by the new information about this strange girl. He knew she was different, but he didn't think she was weird enough to be from some other time and space. Kagome turned back to Ra. "So, Ra, you promised," she reminded him once again.

" _Yes, yes, I didn't forget."_ Ra flew in front of her as his eyes began to glow with power, causing Kagome and Atem to cover their eyes a bit. _["The only way to get what you seek is to offer up something you value to the god who has brought you here."]_ The light dies down from his eyes. _"Meaning me."_

Kagome looked at him with a questioning look. "Something to offer? I don't have anything with me that I truly value besides my family and they're in a different world right now. Plus, it's not like I would offer someone up for my own gain anyway," she told him, slowly getting more distressed by the news. "I wanted a straight answer to get home, not some riddle." Kagome grabbed her head in frustration before collapsing on the ground in a star shape with her arms and legs stretched out.

Ra landed on the ground near her head to peer down at her. _"Who said it had to be an object? In every person, there is something they value more than that of an object. So think… What is yours?"_

Kagome thought about it for a few minutes, but nothing came to her. "I don't know…" Tears began to collect in her eyes as she thought of not being able to return home. She covered her eyes with one of her arms so that the two of them didn't have to see her cry. "Am I stuck here?" she asked with distress in her voice.

Ra gave her an empathetic look at the human began to sniffle and tear up. _"I am sure you will find a way home, Kagome. Your spirit is the strongest I have ever felt in a long time,"_ Ra consoled. _"You need to continue to believe and one day you will find the answer and return to your time."_

Tears began to run down the side of Kagome's face as she took in his words. "But how long is that going to take? I want to see my family again…"

Atem stood to the side and continued to watch the crying girl in silence. He didn't know how to comfort her when she felt so sad. Yes, even though he didn't like her very much, he still didn't like it when a girl started crying in front of him. Atem rubbed the back of his head in confusion before bending down and placing a hand on the girl's head. "Come on, I'm sure you'll find a way to get back to wherever you came from. If you are the one who saved me from a wizard, then you should have the power to figure out this riddle," he tried to comfort her. He hoped he didn't sound too awkward since he has never really needed to do this before for anyone.

Kagome moved her arm a bit so that she could see the prince next to her. She sat up and began to wipe her tears away with her hand. "Y-you're right. I can't just sit here and do nothing," Kagome said before giving the little prince a smile. Kagome put a hand softly on his head and began to gently ruffle his hair like she had done to her little brother. "Thank you, prince."

Atem looked to the side in embarrassment as the strange girl ruffled his hair. He never let someone treat him this way before, but he thought that she needed a bit of comforting, so he let her. "I just didn't want you to look uglier than you already do," he mumbled, but sadly for him, Kagome heard him. Suddenly the gentle hand on his hand pressed against his head very hard.

"Hmph!" Kagome crosses her arms over her chest. "I knew it was too good to believe you would be suddenly nice to me," she said before pushing herself up from the ground using Atem's head as leverage.

"Hey!" Atem protested being used. Kagome laughed at his demise and began to quickly jog away from him. When Atem noticed her leaving he began to run after her. "Hey! Get back here! You can't just use me and then leave!" he shouted at her.

Kagome looked back at him with a grin on her face. "Nope! If you want me, you're going to have to catch me," she taunted while she continued to run without any signs of slowing down. Atem glared at her as he began to pick up speed to reach the crazy girl. _Wasn't she just crying earlier?_ Atem thought.

Kagome continued to run without looking back. She was still sad that she didn't know how to get home yet, but Ra gave her a riddle, which means there is a way she can possibly get home, she just has to figure it out.

Even though the prince was a bit of a brat, it was nice of him to try to make her feel better. Kagome looked back at the struggling prince with a small smile on her face. Despite her not being as good as Sango when it came to running, her legs were still longer than Atem's, which makes it easier to overtake the young prince. "Am I going too fast for you, _little prince_?" she taunted.

A tick mark appeared on Atem's head. "This woman…" he grumbled out softly. "Am I really going to rely on her for the success of my future?"

Ra flew next to him. _"She may not seem like much right now, my prince, but do not be so quick to judge,"_ Ra told him. _"Like I mentioned before, her spirit is strong even though she does not believe so."_ Atem slowed down while inspecting the strange girl again.

The girl didn't look like any of this father's people: her skin was far too pale, her eyes far too blue, and her face far too different from everyone else. _How was a girl like her going to fit in? Am I going to have to protect her from others? Since Ra said she's strong, there are probably going to be many who will seek her out._ Atem sighed. _What a troublesome girl..._

* * *

 **Red:** I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. Feel free to correct me on any grammar or spelling errors in my writing. Corrections are always welcomed. :)

Also, please let me know what you thought about this chapter in the **reviews!**

Until next time, everyone!


	5. Their Journey Continues

**Red:** Sorry for the late update guys. I really don't take the time to write like I used to. I like so many of my stories, but it just takes time to type and I use that time for other hobbies of mine. Plus, I'm also usually studying and working a job, which keeps me really busy.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **IMPORTANT:** Kagome did not travel to Feudal Era Japan in this fic, but some of the characters will still be in this story.

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Their Journey Continues**

After walking for almost a day, the two travelers eventually saw a small town at the base of the hill they stood on. "Look, little prince," she pointed to the town in the distance. "We could probably find a place to sleep in for the night before we continue our journey to the palace," Kagome said.

Atem looked at the small town from the hill. It was a modestly sized town a little ways from the Nile River from what he could see from the hill they stood on. "That sounds reasonable. And stop calling me 'little prince'!" he shouted, annoyed at the nickname she decided to give him and stick with since their first meeting.

Kagome chuckled at his annoyance, it was fun to get him all riled up; it sort of reminded of her all the times she would tease her little brother. Plus, part of her thought he deserved it for being rude to her when they first met. "OK, I'll agree to that, but only because it's probably not a good idea to call you that in town if we want to keep your identity a secret." Kagome grabbed his hand. "Come, we better get there before the sun sets."

Atem tried taking his hand out of her grip. "I can walk by myself," he stubbornly stated.

"I know you can, but I think it would be better if you pretend to be my little brother. This way people won't try to separate us or anything while we're in town."

"Fine…" Atem grumbled. Kagome smiled down at the pouting prince. It was times like this, that the prince actually looked like his age and not the serious self he tried to carry himself as.

After some walking, the two of them reached the town as the sun began to color the sky a blazing orange, encasing their surroundings in a reddish hue. The temperatures began to fall along with the setting sun, causing a chilly breeze to brush against the travelers' skin.

"Now...where can we stay?" Kagome mumbled to herself as she looked around for an inn. As she looked around she didn't see an inn or any place that even indicated a hotel-like establishment, but she did see a woman walking down the dirt road while carrying a basket of fruits _._ The woman appeared to be relatively young, maybe a bit older than herself. _Maybe she has an idea of a place where we could stay for the night._ Kagome ran up to the woman. "Uh, ma'am?"

"Yes?" the woman responded in a sweet sounding voice as she turned toward the peculiar looking girl with pale skin and blue eyes.

Kagome smiled at the woman, trying to show her she meant no harm. "I was wondering if you knew of a place to stay for the night. My brother and I have been on a long journey and are wary from our travels."

The woman looked at the boy at her side. "Your brother?" she asked questionably, noticing that the boy looked nothing like her. The woman also noticed that the pale-skinned girl looked like no one she had ever seen before. All her features were far too different from any person around their area.

Kagome looked at the woman's expression and could guess what she was thinking. "He's not related to me by blood, but when I found him he was all alone, so I decided to take him as my own," Kagome explained, half-lying. She did find the prince all alone and she figured it was her duty to bring him to his actual family, so in a way he was under her care for the time being.

The woman got a look of understanding on her face. "Oh, I see," the woman responded, now understanding the sort of situation the stranger was in. There had been news traveling around about missing adults and children, so she thought there was a chance this girl had found one of those children and decided to care for the boy.

Kagome took a mental breath. _Good. It appears she believes my story._ It would've been bad if she didn't believe her. She probably would've reported them to someone and things would've gotten really complicated from there. Kagome wasn't even sure if there were police authority in ancient Egypt. There were probably guards, but they were most likely all in the main city protecting the Pharaoh.

The woman looked at the two in thought. They definitely looked tired from what probably was a long day's journey from who knows where as they walked under the blazing sun. The two didn't seem to be dangerous or have a malicious air to them; they just looked like exhausted children to her. After some thought, the woman finalized her decision. "Well, if you travelers want somewhere to stay I'm sure my mother would be fine with having you guys stay with us," the woman told them with a smile. "Come, it's this way." She turned and began walking down the dirt path of the street.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Kagome walked next to the woman, still holding onto Atem's hand. "You don't know how much this means to us. If you don't mind, I would like to know your name."

"My name is Rania," the woman replied with a smile. "And what are yours, traveler?"

"Mine is Kagome," she introduced herself. "And this is…" What could she call the prince? Revealing who he is could cause problems for them if unwanted ears overheard their conversation. "Nour."

Atem gave her a look. _Nour?_ Atem knew what the woman was trying to do, so he didn't voice his confusion, but he couldn't help but question the name she gave him.

"What a lovely name," Rania complimented. "It holds the meaning 'light.' A very nice name for a growing boy who could be destined for great things."

 _Is that what the name meant? I picked it at random,_ Kagome thought with a light chuckle. "It is a lovely name," Kagome agreed. She felt a small squeeze on her hand from Atem to show his distaste for the name. She could basically hear him say, " _My real name is much better than that one."_ What a childish prince he was.

After some time had passed and the two women got to know more about each other, the three of them eventually came up to a moderately sized, roughly-built limestone house with an older woman waiting outside. "Rania, welcome home," the woman greeted. She then looked at the two guests she had with her. "Who are your guests?"

"Mother, this is Kagome and Nour." She gestured to the two travelers. "They've traveled a long way and need a place to stay for the night," she explained.

Kagome smiled at the older woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Like Rania had said, my name is Kagome and this my adopted brother." She gently tugs on Atem's hand to pull him to her side so that the woman could get a better look at him. Kagome gave Atem a look telling him to be polite and introduce himself, but instead of saying anything, Atem nodded his head in greeting, which seemed to be enough to satisfy the older woman who smiled down at the young boy.

"I had offered the two of them to stay for the night, if that's alright with you, mother," Rania informed her.

Her mother nodded her head. "That's fine, dear. These two seem like nice people," the woman replied with a smile. "Come inside. I'll go set up a place for you two to sleep." She turned and pushed a heavy cloth aside that covered the opening where a door would've been and went inside of the house. Now that Kagome thought about it, a lot of the houses in this little town didn't use actual doors. _What a strange time period where doors weren't used all the time_ , Kagome thought before going inside the limestone building. _How do they keep thieves out?_

Once Kagome was inside, she finally got to see the inside of what an ancient Egyptian home looked like. _Small_. The first word that popped into her head as she looked around the room was "small." The whole house only consisted of one room, with a small divider on one side of the room to separate everything else from the sleeping area.

Kagome watched as the older woman laid out a mat on the floor in an open area on the other side of the divider opposite of where the other bedding was. "I'm sorry you guys will have to sleep here, the sleeping area is already a bit cramped," the women explained as she spread out the mat in the corner of the open area.

Kagome shook her head with a smile. "That's alright. I don't mind sleeping here," she said. "It's very nice of you to let us stay here." She bowed as thanks to the two women, but then quickly stood back up when she realized what she had done.

Everyone in the room looked at her because of her actions, a bit confused on why she bowed her head to them. The mother ignored the weird gesture and gave the foreigner a soft smile. "It's my pleasure, dear. I'm happy to help anyone in need."

After the bedding was set up, Rania and her mother offered to have them eat dinner with them, which Kagome gratefully accepted since she hadn't eaten anything all day. The meal that was prepared was very simple: fish from the Nile cooked over an open flame, some vegetables, and bread that was slightly sweetened with dates the mother had made. Even though the food wasn't as tasty as her mother's cooking, after a long day of walking in the hot sun with an empty stomach, the food had tasted amazing.

As they ate, they got to get to know each other and Kagome was able to learn a bit more about Egyptian culture. Kagome excitedly listened as they talked about their traditions as Atem sat quietly next to her—listening as he ate without adding anything to the conversation. The older women didn't mind his silence all that much since they thought he was just a shy kid who didn't talk much.

Once everyone was done eating, everyone helped to clean up the area and put everything away. Since there was limited room in the house, the family had to constantly change the main area to meet their needs. Now that dinner was over, the main room was back to how it originally was when they first walked in.

With the sun setting, the desert land began to grow cold and dark; families began to get ready for bed since many of them got up early to work in the fields or fish in the Nile. Rania got comfortable next to her mother after making sure her two guests had enough blankets to keep warm for the night and was settled in comfortably. Since Rania and the mother thought they were siblings, they had prepared only one makeshift bed for the two of them, which meant Atem had to be very close to her in order to share the blanket. Kagome didn't mind much since it reminded her of all the times she had to share with her little brother, but the same could not be said about the prince who was clearly annoyed by their close proximity.

Once the two women were asleep and soft breathing could be heard from the other side of the divider, the prince decided to voice his thoughts. "I'm a prince, why do I have to share a bed with _you_?" he whispered, clearly annoyed by his position.

Kagome knew the prince still didn't like her much, but she found his attitude amusing, so she didn't take his annoyed tone to heart. Maybe one day they'll move past their differences and become friends, or at least learn to tolerate each other better. Hopefully, once she brought him back home, she could focus on trying to find her way back to her own time, then she could finally be out of his hair like the prince wants. _Well, that is until I have to come back here to help him become pharaoh,_ she thought, remembering what Ra had told her her main task was.

Upon hearing his comment, Kagome smiled and swung an arm around him and brought him closer to her just to annoy him further. "Because, _little brother_ , until we get to the palace, you're under my care and we have to share all that the family gives to us. You should be more grateful that they're even letting us stay here," she whispered back, hugging him to her body.

Atem tried to fight her strength and get away, but Kagome just continued to pull him close. After a lot of struggling, Atem eventually gave up and let the girl, who had already fallen asleep, hug him. He let out a sigh and decided to close his eyes to try to sleep. _Well, at least she keeps me warm,_ he thought as he tried to get some rest with the sleeping girl next to him. Eventually, the prince did fall asleep and subconsciously snuggled closer to the Asian girl's warmth.

In the morning, the prince was surprised by the voice of a girl talking softly over him. He opened his eyes and saw Rania standing over him while cooing at how cute he was. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Who are you calling 'cute'?" he asked with a tired voice.

"Oh! Good morning! I didn't mean to wake you," Rania apologize. "It's just I've never had siblings, so it's really sweet to see how you and your sister are so close."

Atem rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What are you talking about? Sister?" That's when he noticed the sound of soft breathing next to him. He turned and saw the _very_ close proximity of a familiar face. "Wah!" he cried out as he tried to get away from the Japanese girl. Upon his sudden movement, he accidentally kicked Kagome in the stomach.

"Oof! What was that for, Sota?" Kagome asked after getting woken up so rudely. She sat up and open her eyes, expecting her little brother to be pulling another prank on her in her sleep again, but was instead, greeted by the sight of a flustered prince and a chuckling girl. "Uh… What's going on here?" she asked them.

Rania opened her mouth to explain. "Well, you see…" she began.

Atem picked himself up and straightened his clothes. "It was nothing," he interrupted the girl in her explanation. If Kagome found out about the snuggling, she would never let him live it down and would continue to tease him about it. He turned to grab his sandals. "And now that you're awake, we should be back on our journey, _sister_."

Kagome stretched her arms over her head to get all of the kinks out of her arms and back. She was a bit sore from sleeping on the hard floor all night. "What's the rush?" she asked in the middle of her stretch. "I just got up. At least let me eat breakfast or something," she complained.

Atem barely turned his head to look at her. "You can eat a piece of bread and we can go."

Kagome dropped her arms and looked at him in disbelief. "I'm a growing girl. I need more than a small piece of bread!" she argued.

Rania continued to giggle at their relationship. "You guys are really interesting," she said before turning to Kagome. "And don't worry. I sort of figured you guys had to leave pretty early so I prepared some food and water for you two for your journey." Rania walked over to some sacks and picked them up to bring them back to Kagome. "This sack has some dried fish and vegetables and a lot of bread, while this other one is full of water," she told the blue-eyed girl as she showed each kind of food as she said it.

Kagome accepted the sack with an amazed and grateful look. "Thank you so much, Rania. You barely know us and yet you and your mother are being so generous to us."

Rania smiled at her. "It's always good to help people. Maybe one day, if we shall meet again, you will be the ones helping us out," she told her.

Kagome nodded her head. "Most definitely! If you guys need something— _anything_ —please find us in the main city."

Rania looked at the two of them curiously. "Main city? You guys are from the capital?"

Kagome got up and smoothed out her clothes and put on her shoes. "I'm not from there, but Nour said he wanted to go. Maybe we'll find a nice house over there and settle down," Kagome half-lied again. She felt bad for not telling the truth to her, but she had to follow her duty and not reveal the prince's secret. She can't take any chances and have the prince kidnapped again.

Once Kagome was ready to leave, she grabbed their supplies and gave Atem the smaller bag to hold as she thanked the two women. To her surprise, Atem was also very polite and thank the women rather eloquently. _I guess, despite being a bit of a brat, he is still a prince,_ Kagome thought as the women were awed by the young boy's manners.

After bidding their new friends goodbye, Kagome and Atem were on their journey to the capital again. As they walked, Kagome took out one of the bread rolls and began eating as they walked since she still didn't have anything to eat that morning. She offered a roll to Atem, but he refused, saying as a prince he had more tolerance than her when it came to going without food on long journeys. He had trained at a young age to withstand hard times without food just in case he got in tough situations without access to any water or food for a long time. Since their land was filled with long miles of deserts, preserving their food and water supply was very important in order to make it last their whole journey.

"If you don't eat, you're not going to grow any taller," Kagome told him as she kept eating.

Atem huffed. "I don't need food. I just want to get home as soon as possible and hopefully you can find your way home so you can stop following me."

Kagome puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "I know you don't like me, but you could at least try to get to know me a bit better before throwing me to the side," she stated. "You may not like it, but we're partners and we have to learn to help each other."

Atem kept walking without turning to face her. "I don't need to help you, and I definitely do not need your help with anything. Once we get to the palace, I will hopefully not even have to look at you."

Kagome stopped eating to let out a sigh. _How am I supposed to make the prince like me if he doesn't even give me a chance?_ she thought, sad that their partnership was hopeless.

" _Don't give up hope. The prince is still young and naive, he will learn kindness as he grows,"_ she heard Ra say in her mind.

She watched as the young prince continued to walk at a fast pace without looking back and making sure she was following. _I hope you're right, Ra…_

Eventually, Atem did notice the lack of footsteps behind him and turned to see the girl far behind. "Hey! If you don't pick up the pace, we're never going to get to the capital!" he yelled back at her. When Kagome heard him shout she stopped her conversation with Ra and ran up to the prince while clutching the large sack of food to her chest. Once she reached him, she tried to offer him food again. "I told you I'm not hungry!" Atem shouted, but then blushed when his stomach growled, betraying his words.

Kagome smiled and shoved a bread roll in his mouth. "Come on, just eat. It's really good," she said as she ate some dried fish. Atem reluctantly chewed the bread, but he didn't protest. The bread was really good.

The two continued to eat and walk in silence, sometimes taking a break to drink some water. They eventually decided to stop for the night when the sun began to set again, first covering the sky in beautiful red before shifting to a dark blue and then black. Kagome found a moderately sized cave to settle down in. Sadly for them, they didn't have blankets this time, but Kagome was able to make a small fire with the help of Ra's powers.

Kagome poked the fire with a stick as Atem sat across from her looking at it in silence. She glanced up at him trying to figure out what he's thinking about. _Probably how to abandon me and get to the city on his own,_ she thought. _But sadly for him, he can't get rid of me that easily._ With Ra's help, she had no doubt she could find the prince again even if he were to leave in the middle of the night.

Kagome couldn't stand the awkward silence between them, she really did want the prince to like her. "So…" Atem looked up from the fire to look at her. "Since I'm new to this country, are you willing to tell me more about the land and your people? Or maybe about yourself?" she asked him. "I'll share somethings from my home if you share yours," she added.

Atem folded his arms. "I'm not really interested in talking about my family with a stranger."

"I don't think we're really strangers anymore. We've been traveling with each other for some time now," she stated.

"I still don't care for talking about it with you right now."

Kagome nodded. "I understand. But can you still tell me about your culture and festivities?"

Atem sighed, knowing that she wouldn't stop asking if he didn't. "Fine, I'll tell you about my culture. Rania already told you many things about the Egyptian culture, but a lot of it is quite different to how the capital does things. There are similarities, but since her town is smaller and poorer than the capital, they don't have the resources to hold large, extravagant parties," he told her.

Atem talked for a while, explaining how parties were held at the palace often since his father liked them. He talked about the kinds of foods that could be found in the capital and the kinds of foods the rich ate. Kagome listened with interest as Atem explained the difference between the poor and the rich and the caste system of Egypt.

Once Atem got tired of talking, Kagome decided to tell him about her homeland of Japan and her own culture. Atem tried to pretend he wasn't interested, but Kagome could tell he was listening with open ears.

The two of them continued to talk until they both fell asleep near the fire, which eventually died down as time passed. The conversation had been insightful and they both got to know a bit more about each other. Atem wouldn't admit it, but he found Kagome's stories rather interesting. He learned about the land she came from and how different everything was from Egypt. He listened as she shared things about her family, like how she had a little brother and that she lived with her mom and her grandfather. He had asked about her father, but she said that she never got to know him before he died. Atem gave her his condolences, but she said it wasn't a big deal, it was a long time ago and she's learned to move on but still keep him in her memory.

Atem was the one to wake up early the next morning, which gave him some time to contemplate the sleeping girl across from him. He thought she was just an outsider who had no place in this world, but after learning more about her last night, she didn't seem entirely horrible. By no means were they friends, but he didn't dislike her as much as before.

He watched as she gently breathed from her mouth and her chest moving up and down in her sleep. She looked peaceful and was probably tired from staying up to tell him about her life so he decided to let her sleep a little more. He never looked at her that closely before since he tried to not make eye contact with her, but now that he actually took the time to observe her, he did notice many differences of how she looked compared to other women he's seen that he never noticed before: skin similar to the color of limestone (light and creamy), dark hair with streaks of blue when reflected in the sun, a heart-shaped face with a small nose, and eyes shaped and colored differently from those in Egypt.

After another twenty minutes had passed with Atem observing his companion, Kagome began to stir awake causing Atem to quickly look away with a blush on his face; he hadn't realized how long he had been looking at her. It would've been embarrassing if she had caught him doing it. Kagome sat up and let out a yawn. "Did I keep you waiting? How long have you been awake?" she asked with sleep still heavy in her voice.

"Not that long. I got up not that long ago," he replied, not looking her in the eyes, still embarrassed from before. Atem tried to calm his hot face before standing up. "Are you ready to go now?"

Kagome was surprised that he even bothered to ask since usually he would just leave without saying anything and not look back at her. Kagome gave him a dazzling smile after he asked her. _I guess getting to know each other last night really helped him open up to me_ , she thought, happy she was finally able to get him to accept her a bit. "Yeah, I'm ready." She stood up and brushed off the dirt and sand from her clothes before following the young prince out of the cave with a slight hop to her step.

Atem raised one of his eyebrows at her obvious happy demeanor. "What are you so happy about?" he asked her, clearly confused by her attitude.

"Nothing~" she replied in a sing-song voice while humming to herself with a big smile on her face. Atem shook his head at her weird behavior. _Weird girl._

* * *

 **Red:** That's all folks! Kagome's relationship with the prince is slowly developing as they spend more time with each other, maybe one day it will turn into love. ;) *Hint hint*

Please **review** and tell me what you think about the story so far. Reading your reviews always makes my day. Until next time everyone!


	6. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **IMPORTANT:** Kagome did not travel to Feudal Era Japan in this fic, but some of the characters will still be in this story.

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Arrival**

The two travelers continued their journey through the desert when they encountered a small town on their way. As they got closer to the buildings, they noticed how quiet the place was and how destroyed it looked. The two of them looked at the damaged walls of the buildings, the torn down wooden doors, the ripped curtains; this damage was obviously not from natural causes, there appeared to have been an attack on the village.

As they stepped into the borders of the town, the two noticed how hauntingly quiet the place was, not even the slightest sound of insects could be heard. It appeared that what once was probably a happy little town—bustling with activity—now laid in ruin, damaged and half-buried in sand.

Kagome looked upon the destroyed town with devastated eyes. Even though she had not seen many raids and attacks like this in the modern era, she wasn't naïve enough to think the red stains on the walls were merely red paint splattered by a hasty worker. She covered her mouth with her hand; just the sight of it caused her stomach to feel queasy and her heart to drop. She hoped that whoever's blood that was it didn't belong to an innocent villager, or even worse, a child.

With a heavy heart, she slowly walked up to one of the closest homes to them to peer inside through the window. All she saw was stone furniture and torn pieces of burned cloth that were now covered in a layer of sand, probably carried by the breeze through the open window. It was clear no one had lived there for a long time. After looking for a little longer, she eventually moved to the next house, hoping to find a lost soul in need of help. She wanted to believe someone had survived the attack, but sadly, there was no one around except for them.

Atem walked calmly behind her as the girl looked at all of the ruined homes. Finding small ruined villages wasn't uncommon in Egypt since there were sand-dwellers who would pillage small defenseless villages just like this one causing the residents to move into a new, and hopefully safer, location—if they survived the attack, that is. Atem watched as he saw a frown grow on the girl's face as she saw more and more of the destruction of the village homes.

"What happened to this place?" Kagome looked at the broken pots and ruined cloth from the windows of each home. "Where are the people?" she asked, thinking the worst had come to the people who had lived here.

Atem walked up to her. "These sort of things aren't uncommon. Many abandoned villages just like this one litter all around Egypt. Things happen and people are killed or leave, it's a normal sight to see."

Kagome listened as she took in the site of the ruined village. She felt sad for what could've occurred her. Was it just a normal raid or did something else happen? She hoped that it wasn't anything too bad and the villagers were able to get out safely. The blood was a clear sign that not everyone had made it. Was the blood from the victims or the attacker? She did not know, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Atem walked around and found a basket of dried fruit. "Do you want to bring these with us? They look like they're still good," he said.

Kagome shook her head of her previous dark thoughts and walked over to the prince and looked at what he found. "Yeah, these look good. We should probably find some cloth to use for the night since it gets pretty cold," she pointed out, sadness still evident in her tone. The prince mentioned that these ruined towns were a common site so even though seeing the destruction troubled her, Kagome knew she had more important things to worry about at the moment. She couldn't just stay there and mourn the loss of the people she never knew.

For the next half hour, the two of them looked for any salvageable supplies and anything they could carry with them before heading on their journey again. _I didn't realize how far the prince was taken from the capitol,_ Kagome thought as her legs began aching from walking so much in the past few days. When she got back to her world, she should really consider exercising more. Her travels in this time have really shown her how out of shape she was for these kinds of things. Maybe she should ask Sango the next time she saw her if she could exercise with her.

Once they found supplies, the two of them started walking a little distance away from the Nile. They decided to stick to walking closer to the river since it was a good water supply if they needed it and it would also eventually lead them to the palace which was south of where they were. Kagome threw the sack of supplies over her shoulder and began to walk a little ahead of the prince since she was his escort. "We better get going," she stated. "We already lost some time looking around here."

Atem chuckled. "For once, I agree with you." He calmly walked behind her, holding a small sack of food while she carried most of the stuff.

—

After a few more hours of walking, the two of them finally took a break at the Nile. The prince sat down on the sand nibbling on some dried fruit as he watched Kagome practice with Ra in the river. Since they were taking a break from walking, Ra thought it would be appropriate for her practice her powers when she had time to spare since she was so behind other magicians her age.

Atem watched as she concentrated with her eyes closed as she stood in the river, the water splashing against her bare thighs. He watched as she took a deep breath and lift her hands in front of her, her thumb and index finger of each hand touching together to form a ring. A white energy encased her body as wisps of water flowed around her in an elegant manner. The water glowed with the same energy that surrounded her, causing the spectacle to be enchantingly beautiful. The prince wouldn't admit it, but the display was captivating, it almost made her seem like a goddess—almost…

The show didn't last long before the water around her lost their energy and crashed down on top of her, soaking her to the bone. "Augh!" Kagome shouted as her wet hair fell on her eyes. "I thought I had it this time!" She dropped her arms to her side and punched the water with frustration.

Ra flapped gracefully in front of her. "Patience, child, mastery does not happen in one night."

Kagome sludged her way to the shore with her locks still in her eyes. "I know that. I just wish I was a prodigy in magic so that I could advance faster," she said as she rung out her hair. "Although, I'm not really a prodigy in normal school, why would I think I could be one in magic?" she muttered to herself.

Atem didn't know what she was talking about, but he wasn't surprised it failed in the end. "It seems I was expecting too much," he mumbled, taking another bite from the dried fruit.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him when she heard him. "What was that?" She threw her wet hair onto her back and put her hands on her hips. "I may not be good right now, but wait until the day I can shoot fire at you, _little_ prince," she stated, emphasizing his size to jab at his ego.

Atem crossed his arms. "I'd like to see you try. You would probably fail and end up burning yourself instead," he retorted.

Kagome's face burned with anger before she turned her back to him. He acted like she hadn't put any effort into her training, when in fact she was trying her hardest to get better. She couldn't believe she actually thought they were getting somewhere with their relationship. With a huff, she grabbed half of their things and began walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?" the prince asked her as she walked off without him.

Kagome continued walking without looking back. "Our break is done. I'm heading to the palace to deliver you to your father so I can finally find a way home and away from _you_."

Atem blinked with surprise at her tone. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked down. Was he too harsh on her earlier? This was the first time he felt bad for saying something to someone before. Usually whatever he said didn't matter to him. Caring about other people's feeling was below him—a prince. He got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, without having to care about people whose status was below his.

He leaned down to grab the rest of their supplies and followed the upset girl five paces behind since he didn't think she wanted to see him right now. From that point on, their travels were long and quiet, the girl continued to ignore him as they walked. He didn't realize how boring it was when she wasn't talking. Usually he found her insistent talking to be annoying, but now the silence was a bit suffocating.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he finally heard her talk. "We can take refuge for the night over there." He saw that she pointed to an area next to a boulder poking out of the sand near the river. "You set up the cloth and I'll make the fire," she simply stated before getting to work. Atem didn't normally take orders from others, but he felt that he couldn't argue with her at the moment so he did what he was told. As he was setting up, he watched as she collected sticks and placed them in a pile before using some fire magic to start a small fire on the wood. With time, the fire began to spread to create a modestly sized campfire.

After everything was set up, they sat on their respective cloths and ate their dried fruit in silence. The only sounds around them were their chewing and the wind blowing the desert air. Again, the silence felt suffocating to Atem.

 _I really should say something to her._ Atem discreetly looked up at Kagome and watched as the light from the flames of the fire danced in her eyes, clearly showing the sadness reflected in them as well as the frown on her face. "A-about earlier…" he began. Kagome's eyes looked up from the fire up at him. "I may have been out of line from what I said. You were clearly trying hard on your training, but I was rude and undermined your effort." Atem became flustered by everything he was saying. It was the first time he had to say things like this to anyone.

Kagome blinked with confusion. "Don't tell me you're trying to apologize from earlier," she said with a half-smile.

Atem sputtered. "W-what? N-n-no! A prince does not apologize! I was merely saying that you're not as hopeless as I made you out to be earlier," he replied a blush quickly reddening his face with embarrassment.

Kagome knew this was the closest she was going to get with an apology from the prideful prince. "Well, I see that you're at least trying, so apology accepted," she said before going back to look at the fire.

Atem noticed how she continued to look sad despite him correcting himself from earlier. Did he not cause her sadness? "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Kagome looked up at him again. "Don't tell me you're concerned about me now?" she asked jokingly. The prince looked embarrassed again, but before he could reply, she continued. "Today's silence has just been getting me thinking about my family and how much I miss them. I want to find a way home, but I don't know if I can." She hugged her knees to her chest and let out a sigh.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," he tried to reassure her. "And if you do have to remain here, I promise to make your stay more enjoyable than I have in the past few days."

Kagome smiled at the prince's attempt at making her feel better. "Thank you…" She turned to lay down on her cloth and tried to get comfortable on the ground. "Now, it's getting late. We should sleep so we can head out early tomorrow." Atem nodded in agreement and laid down as well. Even if he didn't really show it, he was happy that she was talking to him again.

The next morning, the two of them woke up early and packed up the few things they had before setting on their journey yet again. It was only half a day of walking before the two of them walked to the top of the hill and was greeted with a blinding light. Kagome covered her eyes before adjusting them to the light and seeing where it was coming from. After uncovering her eyes, she looked down at the golden city in the distance with a smile. "Looks like we finally made it."

* * *

 **Red:** I made a tumblr for my writing so if you want posts about Inuyasha, story updates, me talking, and occasional drawings, then please come hang out with me. I would love it if you guys came to talk if you have a tumblr, tell me what you think about certain chapters/stories, ideas or requests you may have. It doesn't have to be just from this story, it can be about my other stories if you've read those as well.

My name on tumblr is the same as FFnet.


	7. The Palace

**Red:** I haven't gotten much feedback on my recent chapters. Do people not like this story? :( No one really reviews much on this one, so I have no idea if people are even enjoying it. I may put this story on a hiatus and focus on my other stories that have a lot of demand. I personally love writing this story, but if no one out there really reads it then maybe I'll just have to move on to something else for now. I'm not abandoning it by no means, it's just the updates for this story will probably be pushed back.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **IMPORTANT:** Kagome did not travel to Feudal Era Japan in this fic, but some of the characters will still be in this story.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Palace**

When the two of them made it to town, it felt like all the heads turned towards them as they walked passed the buildings. Kagome got self-conscious under their constant staring and whispering and began to fidget under their judging gaze. While she felt very nervous by the situation, she noticed that the prince held his chin up and looked forward with determination obviously not put off by the whispering at all.

Kagome could hear parts of what people were saying and many of them whispered about her different features, but some also asked their neighbors why the prince was with her—a stranger, an outsider. She looked down again with embarrassment, her face turning redder with each passing minute. Atem looked at her with sympathy, seeing how uncomfortable she felt from the citizens' constant gossiping.

Atem kept his head forward, but he could clearly see many women lean over to there friends and cupped their mouths as they spoke about them to each other. The citizens were probably shocked to see him outside the palace walls, since he would never leave the walls unless he was with his father. It was also a shock that he would return with a stranger—and a weird looking one at that.

Eventually, they arrived at the large palace doors where guards aimed their spears at them—mainly at the girl since her body hid him from view. "Halt! What is your business here?" one guard interrogated. Kagome guessed he was probably the head guard by how he dressed compared to the others.

Kagome began to sweat by having the sharp spears pointed at her person. "I-I'm here to see the Pharaoh," she nervously stuttered out.

The guard's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "And why would a strange looking traveler like you need to see the Pharaoh?" he asked.

Before Kagome could respond to the question, Atem gently moved her to the side. "To bring me to my father," he simply responded. "Stand down, men, and let us through."

The guards were shocked to see their prince outside of the walls without his father or a guard with him. "Your majesty, why are you with this stranger?" the main guard asked as the other guards knelt onto one knee to show respect.

"She is my escort. I was captured by a magician and she had rescued me and was kind enough to ensure my safety back to my father. Now stand down and let us pass," he commanded more firmly this time.

"A-as you wish, my lord." The head guard gestured for the guards to clear a path. He then raised a hand to the guards at the top of the towers on either side of the large door to open them up to let the two of them in. The heavy doors opened with a groan as it slowly revealed the beautiful palace behind them.

Kagome's eyes widened with amazement. She had never seen a building so exotically beautiful in person before. The palace was made of limestone, but under the desert sun, it appeared to have been made of pure gold.

Her eyes traveled along the walls that showed master craftsmanship with the pillars and the statues that decorated the palace. She then skimmed her eyes over the beautiful artistry of the hieroglyphics designed on the walls of limestone. The whole place just took her breath away, and she hasn't even taken a step inside the palace yet.

Atem watched her with slight amusement. He turned back to the doors and began walking. "Come. We should go see my father and tell him about your duties given to you by your...companion," he told her. He didn't really want to call the God of the Sun that, but he didn't want the guards to hear about the power the girl held and think of her as a threat—or even worse, if rumors began spreading about the jewel. The fewer people that knew about Ra the better.

Despite him being young, Atem knew what some people are willing to do for power. The magician incident Kagome had saved him from was not the first time he was kidnapped. Luckily for him, he was able to escape by himself during his first kidnapping. He never told his father about it since he didn't want to destroy the pride his father held for him. No one needed to know, and no one will ever have to. That man is no longer a threat to him and that's all that mattered.

Kagome got out of her stupor from his voice and began following the prince. "Ah, you're right. We shouldn't waste more time. The quicker we tell him, the sooner I can look for a way home."

Once she caught up to him he looked over to her. "You really don't like it here, do you. All you've talked about is going home."

Kagome thought about it. At first she really wanted to go home because she didn't want to be part of this crazy mess or stay with a prince who hated her. But all of that has started to change; she still didn't want to be part of this mess, but the prince was at least nicer to her now, and there was something satisfying about being able to use magic in this world, it made her feel like one of those heroes in the animes she would see on TV. "I don't hate it here, it's more like I miss my family and friends," she stated. "Plus, once I figure a way home, I have no doubt it will also be my key to getting back here, so even if I leave tomorrow or next week, I'll be back again," she reassured him with a smile, even though she didn't know why, he probably would like it more if she never came back.

"I see." That was all Atem said before making his way to the throne room. Kagome slowed her pace as the smile dropped from her face. Was her assumption correct? Did he really not want her there? Kagome sighed. _I guess it's to be expected. If the town's reaction was anything to go by, I clearly don't belong here._

What Kagome didn't know was that Atem had left with a small smile on his face and a new hopefulness that she would return. When he didn't hear her footsteps close behind him he turned around and was surprised by how far behind she was. "What's wrong? You don't have to be afraid of my father. He's not a bad guy," he told her, thinking her nerves about meeting the ruler of Egypt were getting to her.

Kagome looked at him and put on a weak smile. "Y-yes, I'm just a bit nervous. It's my first time meeting a pharaoh that's all," she replied.

Atem held out a hand for her to take. "Then, come. I don't want you getting lost in the palace."

Kagome couldn't help but be surprised by how nice the prince was being. Maybe things had changed for the better between them. She took his hand with a surprised but grateful look on her face. "Thank you."

* * *

When the two of them got close to the throne room, Atem finally dropped her hand as he put on a neutral face before walking forward into the room filled with extravagant pillars and detailed walls.

The priests turned to the door when they heard footsteps approach them. They looked upon the arrival of the prince with shocked eyes. "Prince! You've returned home," the female priest exclaimed. "We sent out men to look for you, but none came back with prosperous news. But now you're here, how is that?" the priest asked him, clearly delighted he was back and unharmed.

Upon hearing the news of his son's arrival, Pharaoh Aknamkanon looked to the doorway and saw the familiar colored hair of his son, not noticing the girl standing behind him who was hidden by the shadows of the pillar.

He waited as Atem walked to the front of his throne. "Father, I have returned and I have brought important news only for you to hear," Atem said in a tone unlike his age.

The pharaoh looked at the serious face of his son. He could tell from the look in his eyes that what he had to say was crucial and not just a common family discussion. "Very well. Everyone is dismissed from the throne room. I need to speak with my son," the pharaoh told his followers.

The priests began to protest. "But, my pharaoh, we can't leave you alone. You could be attacked with no guards around you," one priest tried to reason.

The pharaoh looked over at the priest. "Then guard the doors and no one will get in. Simple as that." The priests wanted to protest more, but one hard look from the pharaoh caused them to stop in their tracks.

They all bowed. "As you wish, my lord." Each one decided to exit and guard a different door to the throne room to make sure no outsiders get passed them. The stone doors on all sides of the room closed with an echoing bang.

After the priests were gone, the pharaoh finally noticed the strange girl standing close to one of the pillars looking nervous and a bit frightened. She must have been worried about being in the presence of the pharaoh. He knew he had that sort of effect on people, he was the ruler of Egypt after all. "And who might she be?" he asked his son.

"She is the reason I'm here, and she's also the reason I need to talk to you," Atem replied. He gestured for her to come stand next to him.

Kagome swallowed with nervousness as her body didn't stop shaking. She has never met such an important person like a ruler before. She tried to breathe properly before making her way to Atem's side and bowing low with her hands crossed over the other on her legs in front of her to show him great respect.

The Pharaoh raised a brow at her weird actions, but he could tell it was an act of great esteem despite having not ever seen it before. From what he could see of her appearance, she was not from around here, so the standing bow was most likely a way of showing respect where she came from.

After a few seconds, Kagome lifted her head and faced the Pharaoh. "Your majesty, I was sent by the Sun God Ra to retrieve your son and bring him back home," she stated, trying to sound strong, but there was still a slight quiver to her speech.

The Pharaoh was surprised but doubtful at the same time. "Ra?" How could he possibly believe that a foreigner like her would be able to meet their god and speak to him? Only those with high standings in Egypt only got to have slight visions of their gods and the messages they bring, and yet a mere girl states that she's seen and talked to him? Preposterous. "I don't like jokes to be spoken to me about our gods. Did you come here to tell me lies, girl?" he said sternly.

Kagome flinched from his tone, getting more nervous by the second. "I mean no disrespect, sir, but I am not making jokes."

Before his father could rip the poor girl's head off, Atem decided to step in. "Father, what she says is the truth and we have proof."

Pharaoh Aknamkanon was now intrigued. "Proof, you say. Does this mean she can somehow show me the Sun God? My son, no mortal has the power to summon a god."

"But it is true, father," Atem stated again. He turned to Kagome and nodded his head, signaling for her to show him the stone.

Kagome reached into her pocket and took out the glowing yellow stone. "This is the stone entrusted to me by Ra," she said as she held it out to him.

The Pharaoh held out his hand. "Give it here. I want to see it."

Kagome really didn't want to hand over such an important item, but she also didn't want to anger the ruler of Egypt. She gripped the stone in her hand and slowly walked up to the pharaoh to hand him the stone. The pharaoh then brought it up close to his face to look at the fine details.

"This is indeed a beautiful stone with an unnaturally bright glow, but this is not our god." He handed the stone back to her.

"It is not the stone itself, but the power within the stone, your majesty," she stated. She held the stone close to her heart. "I call upon thee, almighty God of the Sun, Ra. Show your presence to the Pharaoh of Egypt." A bright light burst from the stone as a gust of mystical wind caused her hair to fly around her. The stone's light died down as a familiar bird-shape began to materialize in front of them.

The Pharaoh watched with awe at the display of power. "Magnificent." He watched as a bird of light seemed to wrap around the girl like a protector. Who was she exactly and how did she acquire this power? He needed to find out more about this girl.

Ra's glowing eyes set themselves on the ruler of Egypt. " _There are many things I must discuss with you about her presence here,"_ Ra stated.

"Who is she? And how was she able to control your power?" the Pharaoh instantly asked.

Kagome stepped up. "If I may speak my mind, your majesty, I actually don't control Ra at all. I won't use his powers if he does not lend it to me."

"Can others summon him with the stone you hold?" he asked, more interested in the power than the girl herself.

Kagome actually never considered that before. What would happen if someone got their hands on the stone? "I'm actually not sure." Kagome turned to Ra for answers.

" _I only gave her the power to summon me because I know humans can be selfish creatures that would like to use my power for their own personal gain,"_ Ra stated. " _I looked into her heart before granting her my power, so I knew that I could trust her."_

Kagome couldn't help but feel elated that a god felt that way about her to the point she was trusted by him. She hoped with all the trust and power he has entrusted to her, she was able to complete any future tasks he gives her. She wasn't particularly amazing at anything, but hopefully she can still be of use to him until the end.

The Pharaoh couldn't believe what he was hearing. A god entrusting his power to a mere girl and not the ruler of a country? As the pharaoh of Egypt, he was its morning and evening star, who else was better to wield the power of the Sun God than he? The Pharaoh clenched his hands into a fist. He wanted the power she wielded; there had to be some way to obtain it.

Kagome decided to speak up and break the silence. "I was instructed by Ra to help aid your son into being a great pharaoh when his time comes. He has envisioned your son to do great things, but not as he is now." During the middle of her speech, she never noticed that her eyes began to glow a faint yellow.

"What do you mean 'as he is now'? Are you saying my son isn't worthy to be a ruler?" the Pharaoh asked sternly, anger slowly creeping into his voice.

Kagome remained calm even as the ruler glared at her. "I am not saying that at all. Your son will be a great ruler, but he is still young and needs to learn more about the world and his people before he is ready," she calmly said. "Ignorance and arrogance are horrible traits to have as a ruler."

Ra decided to take his influence off of Kagome, who then grabbed her head in slight pain and confusion once the power was out of her. The God then turned to the ruler. " _Everything she has said is true. I have brought her to this world to help your son, so you will treat her as one of your own. I will not permit any harm to be done to her by your men under your order."_

Ra flew into the pharaoh's face and spoke in a low voice so the other two couldn't hear. " _And just so we're clear, I_ **will** _know if it's under your order. I can see into your soul and know you're not pure of heart. You desire selfish things and that will be your downfall one day."_ With that said, Ra flew back to sit on Kagome's shoulder.

" _If you want more info, Kagome will be entrusted to tell you her situation. It would also be wise not to tell others about our meeting or great danger would befall onto your kingdom."_ After that statement, Ra turned into light which was then sucked into the stone, turning the room dim once again after the light of the god had died down.

The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes at the girl, which made her very nervous. Now that Ra's influence was not on her, she had lost her previous confidence. "It would seem, you are to be treated as a guest in my palace, so I will have the servants show you to your room," he spoke out. Kagome was a bit surprised the ruler was willing to let her stay so easily. Thank Ra she had a god on her side or else she doubted the pharaoh would be so charitable. Atem told her his father was nice, but something tells her he was only nice to his people.

Kagome bowed again. "Thank you, pharaoh," she replied softly.

After signaling the meeting was over, the priests and servants came back into the room. The priests eyed her up, inspecting her to make sure she wasn't dangerous even though she hadn't done anything to the pharaoh throughout their meeting.

"Show her to the guest room. While she is here she is to be treated as a royal guest," the Pharaoh told everyone. The priests were shocked. They all turned to her to study her even more after he had made that statement as if wondering what made her so special to get the favor of the pharaoh so quickly.

A servant came up to her and gestured for her to follow her, which Kagome did. She looked back when she noticed Atem not following a few steps behind her like he usually did during their travels. The prince noticed her looking back at him and he nodded his head at her, telling her to go and he will meet up with her later. She weakly nodded back as a reply before walking out of the room. After their many days of adventuring together, it was weird not having him walking with her.

The servant took her up a couple flights of stairs before stopping in front of an extravagant door. "This will be your room, honorable guest," the servant said while gesturing to the door. "There is a bell system in your room. Feel free to call a servant anytime if you need anything."

Kagome bowed to the servant. "Thank you."

The servant gave her a funny look. "My lady, it is not customary to bow to a servant, and a 'thank you' is not needed, it is our duty to serve the royal family and any guests," she stated.

Kagome wasn't surprised that was how the servants were treated in the palace, but she sort of wished it was different. "I understand it is your duty, but I still think it is appropriate to show one's gratitude to someone who has shown me kindness."

The servant was surprised but also moved by her words. Usually guests didn't show any gratitude toward the servants, all they ever did was demand and expect the request to be done immediately or in a timely manner. "I thank you for showing me kindness, then. Feel free to call me if you need anything, my lady."

The servant girl opened the door revealing an extravagant room filled with beautiful blue and white cloth, gemstones of all colors, and gold decorations everywhere. "I will be taking my leave now," the girl told her.

Kagome got out of her daze and looked at the girl. "Ah...yes, thank you… Um, what was your name?"

"It's Akila, my lady. Is that all?"

"Uh, yes, you may go. Thank you Akila," Kagome thanked again. Akila did a curtsy with her Egyptian dress and closed the door after herself, leaving Kagome to bask in her new fancy room.

She looked all around her new bedroom and took in the amazing sight of the candlelight shining off the gold that decorated everything in the room; from the bed to the chairs, the flooring to the ceiling, everything had at least a small amount of gold on it.

She walked over to the bed and felt the cool feel of the blue coverings that were neatly laid out before her. She then moved on to the door to the balcony of her bedroom. She gently opened the door and pulled back the curtains to reveal the view of the kingdom below her and its surrounding deserts. Personally, she prefered the lush green and pinks of Japan, but the sight was still breathtaking, especially since she was so high up and could see everything.

The sun was blazing, but with Ra's charm on her, all she felt was a slight warmth accompanied with a gentle breeze that made her hair caress her face ever so gently. She closed her eyes and took in the feeling. Now that the prince was back at the palace, she could finally figure out the riddle Ra had given her.

 _["The only way to get what you seek is to offer up something you value to the god who has brought you here."]_

"What I value, huh… What could that be?"

* * *

 **Red:** Thank you for reading and as always please review letting me know what you thought about the chapter/story. :)

Please check me out on tumblr for author updates and other things. My name is the same as on here. There's also a link in my profile.


End file.
